Majesty
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: The Undertaker and Kane rule England in the 800s with an iron fist. But will the young, beautiful Rose melt the Undertaker's heart? Rated M for medieval violence, torture, rape Undertaker/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 1

He stared at the starving idiots in front of him. They were dressed in rags and proclaiming they could not pay their taxes. The two of them, the man and his wife, begging for mercy, he knew what he would do to them. He would throw them in the dungeon. This was his world and he owned it. His brother, Duke Kane stood beside the throne with a threatening look on his face.

"What should we do with them, brother?" Kane asked.

"What we always do with tax evaders…throw them in the dungeon." He replied.

Then a vision walked in. She had beautiful red tresses and was dressed in rags from head to toe. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. Skinny as a rail, she got down on her knees and he couldn't help but imagining her pleasuring him like that.

She spoke quietly, demurely. "I'm sorry, my lord. My parents cannot pay their taxes. They are too high for us and we have been trying to get money to pay them as soon as we could."

"Well, my dear. It seems you are very behind on your taxes. You have two options: You can rot in the dungeons with your parents." He sneered. "Or you can be mine to do with what I please."

"How long would I be yours?" She asked.

"Rose! You cannot be serious!" Her mother yelled.

"Do not yell in my presence." He ordered.

"I asked a question, my lord. May I have an answer?" She said.

"As long as it will take to pay off your taxes: six years of servitude." He replied, looking at the parchment in front of him. "Do we have a deal?"

"Rose, don't do it. He's the devil!" Her father wanted nothing to do with this man.

"I will do it, but after the six years, you give me up." Rose demanded quietly.

"Of course, my lady." He smirked and clapped his hands. A servant came in with flush cheeks. "Mary, good. See that this lady is properly scrubbed down, her clothes burned and new clothes procured for her. My colors, if you don't mind." She led Rose off, rather quickly.

"As for you two, my brother has authorized your torture in the dungeons." Kane escorted them out of the room, leaving the Lord alone with his thoughts.

Across the castle, Rose found her new surroundings unimaginable. She would be living here? In the very room that her lord slept? What was to be expected of her? A companion? A wife? She shuddered at the thought of bedding a man so terrifying as the cold water washed over her. Mary helped her with her hair and she dried herself rather quickly. Dressing in a black cote, then a purple gown, she surveyed herself in the mirror and breathed deeply. She was rather beautiful. Mary arranged her hair and put the pin bearing the symbol of the Lord on it. The skull shined wonderfully against her hair and when she left, there was a guard at the door.

"I would like to go see the man who put me here." Rose asked quietly. The guard nodded slightly, and then took her arm. She wasn't used to this at all. When she arrived back in the throne room, the Lord was staring out his window. He whirled around to see his vision of beauty come towards him timidly.

"My lord, thank you for all of this. But I thought I would be serving you?" Rose asked, curtsying as deeply as she could.

"You are going to serve me, Rose." He chuckled darkly. "You are going to be my wife."

"No! I will not!" She screamed in horror.

"You will. You promised yourself to servitude my dear. You are mine to do with as I please." He gripped her arm and pulled her towards him. "You are only terrified of me because of my name."

"I do not…no…" Rose looked away from him.

"You want me…I can feel it."

"No, I don't want anyone. I just want to go home." Rose said tiredly.

"You are home now, my dear. Say my name."

"Lord Marcus, the Reaper, the Undertaker of England." She said defeated.

"You belong to me, Rose. Don't make me bind you to me. I do that with most of my servants. I don't want to have to with you." He caressed her hair.

"What are my duties as your wife, my lord?" She sighed, straightening. If this was her curse, she would do it with dignity.

"You are to obey me in all things. You will sleep with me each night and we will wed this afternoon. You will give me children and above all, you will give me what I need, when I need it. You will have servants to help you sort all these things out." He explained. "Now, go back to our room and get the white gown, your purity makes you more desirable."

She left, wondering what she would do as a prisoner. She would have no freedom like this. Mary was in her room and getting out the white gowns.

"Here we are, my lady." She said, fearfully.

"What's wrong?"

"He watches all the binded ones, my lady. I cannot speak my mind or I'll be beaten." Mary helped her out of the gown she was in as she contemplated what was going on.

"You are forced to hide your true personality?" She asked.

"My lady, you must not concern yourself with these things. The master has control over all the binded ones." Mary helped her with the gowns, then brought her back to the throne room were Lord Kane was standing next to her new master.

The minister waited as she walked down the aisle and she noticed she was crying. She didn't know why, but if she knew that Lord Kane had binded her parents to Lord Undertaker, she would be crying harder and louder. She got to them and Lord Marcus grabbed her hand.

The minister cleared his throat. "Do you, Lord Marcus take this woman, Lady Rose, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day 'til death do you part?"

"I do." He looked at her, daring her to say no.

"Do you, Lady Rose take this man, Lord Marcus, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and obey, from this day 'til death do you part?"

"I do." She answered quietly.

"By the power vested in me, by you, my lord, you are now man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

He kissed her, but it was passionate and loving which puzzled her. What sort of man was she dealing with? She would have to wait and see. She didn't mind the pampering, but she was terrified of her new husband. He ended the kiss and saw she was in a daze.

"My lady, I will bring you to our chambers." He picked her up and carried her down the aisle, throughout the halls to their rooms. "Mary, you may go." He said when he set Rose down.

"Yes, my lord." She said, departing without a sound.

"Do you like your new home, Rose?" He asked, taking her aback.

"It's lovely." She said, terrified of what would happen.

"Something is troubling you." He said, coming across the room to her. "I want you to be comfortable here. You are my wife and I will learn to love you."

She sighed in relief. "Yes, my lord. Of course. I just…I miss my friends."

"You will have new friends at court when you are presented as my wife the Lady Rose tomorrow. My brother is arranging the festivities. There will be a joust, a feast, and some torturing of English traitors. I am proud of this and I want to share my victory with you." He said, hugging her close.

"I would love to."

"Now, let's get some sleep. We have a rather busy day tomorrow." He tucked her into the bed after she removed the wedding gowns and kissed her head. "I must do more work in my chambers, but I will be in shortly."

She fell asleep peacefully unaware of the plot to win her heart.

"She is beautiful, my lord. You found the perfect woman." Lord Kane stood next to his brother watching her sleep.

"Tomorrow, under the disguises, we will torture all the prisoners, then set a fire in the dungeons and claim an accident. No one will be the wiser and all the people who evade their taxes will be punished with death. The King will no doubt reward me for such a feat."

"Indeed, Brother. And she suspects nothing?"

"Not in the least." He chuckled darkly, throwing off his clothes and getting into bed with his bride.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 2

The next morning Rose found herself entangled in a man's arms. It was strange, not just because she had never been with a man before, but because that man was known as the Reaper. Would she be a victim? She could not help but wonder. She tried not to disturb him and succeeded in her quest as she got out of bed slowly.

She saw her clothes already laid out for the feasting. The black cote was shinier to her than most things she had ever seen. The purple gown was beautiful and soft; the shoes were gorgeous, though only a step up from what she was used to. She decided to wash her face and saw a cloth next to a bucket. She touched the pool in the bucket and felt it was still a bit warm.

Sticking her face next to it, she took the cloth and washed her face quietly, not wishing to disturb the man in her bed. She dried her face with her bed clothes and decided to dress. She wanted to be as quiet as possible and she hoped she would succeed.

When she still hadn't woken him, she slipped out in her new garments into the hall. Taking a sigh, she wandered down the hall to see if she could help with the festivities. She found Duke Kane in the throne room putting flowers around the head table. He looked up to see her and looked confused.

"Where is Lord Marcus?" He asked her.

"He was still sleeping when I left our room. I wanted to help with the decorating for the feast. I thought it would please my lord." She replied rather timidly.

"If you wish, you may help with the flowers." He answered handing her some of the bouquets he had in his hands.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

It was a full hour of decoration before Lord Marcus appeared looking for her. She had found her way through all the bouquets and was setting the tables with the finer dining utensils when he found her there.

"I was worried you had run off." He said, taking the plates she was holding.

"Of course not. I just didn't wish to wake you. You looked peaceful and I wanted to help with the decorations." She explained, hoping not to upset him.

"That was a beautiful gesture, but we have servants for that, my dear one." He said, setting the plates on the table and taking her hand.

"I didn't want to upset you." She answered.

"You didn't. Let's go to the joust. That will be starting soon and I have to go talk to the jousters beforehand. Would you like to choose one as your champion?" He asked.

"I would love too." She took his arm with a smile.

He led her to the stables where the knights were assembled, taking all of them in. The polished armor shone in the morning sun. He stopped when he was in the middle of the line and looked at each one, sizing them up.

"Most of you know that I have longed to take combat beside you, but because of my new bride I will refrain from combat so as to not upset her if I had injured one of you." He smiled sinisterly. "I wanted to introduce all of you to her and she will choose a champion to give a favor to."

"What's in it for us?" Duke Kane came up in his black hulking armor, smiling just as menacing.

"Well, she already knows you Lord Kane." His brother smiled wryly.

She seemed to be shyly holding his arm and her lord finally looked at her. He gestured to her and she looked at him. She nodded and he nodded back, signaling the first of the eight men in the line to introduce themselves.

"My lady, I am Lord Kane, as you well know." He said, putting on his helmet.

"I am Sir Christian, my lady." The blond man with silver polished armor said to her.

"My lady, I am Sir Hunter." A golden haired Viking said with a wonderfully gorgeous great sword in hand with insignia.

"I am Sir John of Cena Hills in Yorkshire." A hulking man with short brown hair answered.

"I am Sir Sheamus of Ireland." A tall red head with very white skin and a green hilted sword said to her and nodded at his Lord.

"I am Dave of Batista Hills in Nottingham." A big man that gave Rose a sense of unease answered to his summons.

"I am Lord Adam, my lady." Another blond-haired man with sultry brown eyes said to her, kissing the lady's hands.

"I am Sir Drew of the Scottish Highlands, my lady." A golden haired man said with a bit of swagger in his voice.

"Lady Rose, choose your champion." Lord Marcus commanded.

"My lord, I… I choose Lord Adam as my champion." She said as she timidly stepped forward to the man she chose as her champion. She held out her hand and gave him a small blue ribbon. "It belonged to my sister. She died in the war."

"I will bring it back to you, my lady Rose, safe and sound." He smiled as he kissed her hand once more.

Lord Marcus took her arm once more as he turned to the men in line. "Be as safe as you can, men. My lady and I look forward to inviting the winner to dine with us at the head table for the wedding feast we have later on."

He led Rose to the dais in the middle of the joust field looking out on the masses gathered. Lord Marcus stood up and everyone was on their knees immediately. Lady Rose was taken aback and was unsure of what to do until he took her hand and stood her up.

"We honor my wife, Lady Rose today with this joust. She is near and dear to my heart and I expect to you to treat her with the same reverence you show me. Now, up on your feet as we have a joust!" His voice boomed through the crowd.

The crowd came to life as the knights took to the field and went to their respective areas on the immense field. The knights charged at each other down the field, but it was Lord Adam who was victorious in the end with Sir Drew sustaining an injury to the arm and Duke Kane sustaining a concussion from being thrown off his horse.

Lord Marcus was impressed with this Lord Adam and he calmly looked on as the Lady Rose's champion presented the trinket he had received from her in the most pristine condition. She looked back at her lord who came over.

"Very good showing, Lord Adam. I am impressed and you will be dining at the head table with my lady tonight." He said as the man came down off his horse.

"I would request some time to clean off the dirt from myself as I do not want to insult the lady." Lord Adam requested politely.

Lord Marcus nodded, and then turned to Rose. "Are you ready for dinner, my lady? Or would you like to change?"

"I am fine, my lord." She replied timidly. "I would like to ask that you sit between Duke Kane and myself though. I would like to be closer to you." She blushed.

"As you wish, Rose." He said gently, taking her arm. "Dinner will be a wonderful feast in honor of our wedding and I will introduce you to some of the court ladies as you already know the gentlemen."

He led her into the hall and sat her in the second largest chair which was next to his. The court filed in slowly, and made their way to the head table where the couple sat. "Lady Rose has been a gift to me in such a short time. If I had not known, the gods would have smiled on me with such a treasure."

The court applauded as the women looked on with jealousy. "Now, on with the feast. I hope you are all hungry because our hunters shot down 3 deer for this festival."

The dish was brought out and everyone was impressed with the killing for the meal. One of the women, a lady with brown hair came up to Lady Rose while Lord Marcus was talking to Lord Adam, began speaking to her. "I bet you think that you can use your charms with everyone can't you?"

"I'm sorry?" Lady Rose asked puzzled.

"You might have won over Lord Marcus, but he will see through your innocent act soon enough, my dear." The woman said. "My name is Lady Evelyn and I would watch what you say to me. I am a favorite of Lord Marcus."

"Not if you continue to insult his wife, Lady Evelyn." Duke Kane answered coming up behind her. "I would not if I were you. You know what happened when you tried to go after Sir John."

She got a sour look on her face and walked away. Duke Kane saw the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll tell my brother that she was threatening you. I assure you, he won't stand for that."

She nodded and excused herself. Finding her way to the courtyard, she sighed and began to look at the flowers. Lord Marcus watched her before stepping from the doorway. "Kane told me that you took off in a huff. What's wrong?"

"That woman, Lady Evelyn said she was your favorite and that I had better watch myself." She said quickly.

"Lady Evelyn is a lying whore, my dear. You are my favorite. That is why I married you and I promise you that I will always do my best to take care of you."

"Why?" She shivered as he hovered over her. "Why do you have so much interest in me? I am a peasant that is paying off a debt."

"Not any longer, my dear one. You are Lady Rose and my wife. You are not a peasant and you needn't feel like one in these walls."

"Thank you. That makes me happy." She took his offered arm and he led her back to the hall where some ten masked men and women were tied to stakes. They looked terrified with cloth in their mouths and Kane standing beside them.

"Lords and ladies, let me present to you the English traitors that Lord Marcus defeated. They have been sentenced to death by the decree of Lord Marcus and of English law handed down from the time of the Romans." Kane said as he nodded to a man with a torch in hand. "They are to be burned at the stake in front of all of us here in the hall as a reminder of what happens to those who cross the English."

The torch touched the straw and the burning started. Seeing as the straw was carefully placed around only the traitors, there was no need for worry of a fire burning throughout the castle. But there were several servants with buckets of water in case it got out of hand. The burning continued for an hour as Lady Rose watched the flames dance around the charring corpses.

After the burning had ceased, the bodies were all carried out and buried. Rose wondered what they had done to deserve such a punishment. She decided it wasn't her place and if that is what English law required then she would be obedient and ensure that it didn't happen to her.

Taking Lord Marcus' arm, they retired to their bedchamber. She looked at his hulking form and immediately felt intimidated. Was she to bear his children? She shivered as she took off her gown and climbed into the bed.

"I'll make sure you don't freeze with the cold tonight, my dear." Lord Marcus said, climbing in beside her. "Are you ready to be my wife?"

"I am your wife, my lord." She said, timidly.

"I mean, are you ready to be my possession as well? I gave you a night to yourself because I knew you were in a new environment, but now it is time to belong to me." Before she could respond, he got on top of her and began to enter her.

Rose, knowing nothing but innocence, screamed as the castle fell dark. She was being put into hell and Lord Marcus was going to keep her here. Her world faded to black as she could still feel him pumping into her small body.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 3

The next morning Lord Marcus was up before his wife. He knew what he had done, but felt no remorse for the deed. It was the simple fact that Rose was his wife and she was there to please him. He watched her sleep soundly as if he was in a dream, but was rudely interrupted with a knock on his bedroom door.

Not pleased, he went to the door to find Lady Evelyn. "My lord, your wife was most rude to me yesterday during the feast."

"Lady Evelyn, let's make one thing quite clear: Lady Rose is my wife. She can be rude to you if you so richly deserve it and from what my brother has told me, you clearly did. Get out of my sight." Lord Marcus shut the door in her face, hoping she would take the hint.

He thought about the night before, knowing that he would have to tread gently with his bride if he was going to keep her. She shifted and opened her eyes.

"Good day, my lord." She said, terrified that he would try to hurt her again. She had bled through the night as a virgin does, but she wasn't prepared for his cruelty. "I am sorry that I offended you yesterday, but it was not my intention."

"Rose, you didn't offend me. I don't want you to apologize. I am the one who offended you. I took you without your consent and it makes me no better than those Irish barbarians." Lord Marcus came to her side, though he saw her hesitation. "You make me happy and last night I jeopardized that. I am truly sorry, my lady. Please forgive me."

She looked at him and nodded. "As you wish, my lord. I am sorry that I thought I had offended you. I just wish you would not be cruel to me. I will never disobey you unless I don't agree with you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"I want to be involved in my child's upbringing, that's all, my lord. Don't take my children away from me when we have them." She looked at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"I won't, Rose. I promise." He hugged her, though she was wary of him. "Come now, I want to show you something. Get dressed and meet me outside in the courtyard."

He left her with a feeling that she never felt before. She was still wary, but she found him kind and accommodating. She got in a green gown and left the room with her red hair trailing down her back. She found her way to the courtyard to see Lord Marcus standing there along with Lord Adam. Her breath caught in her throat and she was unsure of what to make of all of this.

"Lady Rose, Lord Marcus asked me to join us for our ride through the countryside. We are going to have a picnic." Lord Adam admitted brightly.

"I would love to." She said as Lord Marcus took her arm and led her to the stables.

"Now, Rose, I have given you my second best horse. I am hoping he treats you with respect." Lord Marcus helped her onto the beast. "You have a way with horses it seems." He said after seeing her scratch behind the horse's ears.

"My parents used to own horses when I was young, when we weren't in so much debt." She said forlornly, wondering if she would ever see home again. "The horses were my brother's responsibility and I would play with them when my chores were finished."

"Where's your brother now?" Lord Adam asked.

"He's dead." She answered. "He died when we invaded the Irish. My mother was a spoil of war back when my father was wealthy. I'm Irish. Do you think me a barbarian, my lords?"

"Not at all, my dear." Lord Marcus replied. "We all have our secrets. Did the government know?"

"Yes, but our King at the time, Uriens, He gave my mother to my father." She started to cry. "My father bedded her every night and told her if she didn't give him children, he would go back to Ireland and kill her family."

"There's more though, isn't there?" Lord Adam asked, as he got on his horse.

"My father finally got the children he wanted. A brutal, strong boy and a complacent, shy girl. He was content with his choices. Then Lord Marcus took the lands from Uriens. My father fell into debt because Lord Marcus decreed any man who had an Irish whore had to pay double his taxes. My father could not keep up and we fell into poverty. My brother joined the king's army when he was old enough and I never saw him again. They say he died a cruel death which I suppose was fitting." She felt venom in her veins.

"What of your parents now, my lady?" Lord Adam pressed gently as they began to ride through the forest.

"My parents are in debt. They are in prison in Lord Marcus' castle and I suppose will remain there forever." She stated.

"Why would you think that, love?" Lord Marcus asked, knowing that her parents had been murdered right in front of her.

"To not pay your taxes makes you a criminal to the government. I suppose that's why I am yours now, my lord. I must pay my parents' debts." She felt the tears fall.

"I already murdered them, Lady Rose. You will never see them again. They broke the law and they had to pay the price." Lord Marcus answered coldly.

"You monster!" She screamed and made her horse obey her command to get away from her husband.

"Let me go after her my lord." Lord Adam begged. When Marcus nodded, he took off.

Lord Adam found Lady Rose by the lake nearby. He saw her looking out into the mist. She turned to see him. He hugged her and she pulled away.

"My mother used to tell me of Lady Morgana and the Fairies of Avalon when I was younger. I always imagined her being here with me. She adored telling me stories, you know. My mother would always make me some sort of meat, then sit down with me and tell me a story of King Arthur and the barbarians or of Lady Morgana and her evil Fairy ways. I always wondered if they were just stories."

"They aren't, my lady." Lord Adam told her. "Lord Marcus took the land from King Uriens as a favor to Lady Morgana. I don't think he's seen Lady Morgana in years, but without her, none of us would be here to cater to you."

She looked at him and before she knew it, she was kissing him. She giggled softly when he broke it and they laughed together under the trees. Attracted by the laugh, Lord Marcus found them pretty quickly.

"My lady I trust you are enjoying yourself?" He asked.

She nodded and answered "May we have the picnic here my lord?"

"I don't see any harm in that, love." He answered.

The men laid out the blanket and the fruit as Lady Rose looked out onto the water. She was content; water was what she loved and she loved the scenery surrounding the lake. The church on the south shore looked hulking, but Rose had no interest in the church.

"Lady Rose, you should join us." Lord Adam suggested gently.

"I don't want to."

"Come Lady Rose, dine with us." Lord Marcus pressed.

She sat as far as she could from him and wondered why he was trying to sway her. When he looked at her, he felt that he loved her, but he was unsure of the feeling. She was a beautiful Irish woman and he desired her. It's true that he took her because of her looks, but Lady Morgana had promised him a gorgeous peasant. When he saw her, he knew this was the woman Lady Morgana envisioned for him. He knew it.

"_The red fiery hair to match your temper and the complacent attitude to make you feel like a man. She will be perfect for you."_ She had told him. Lady Morgana knew his tastes.

"Lady Rose, you are a vision." Lord Marcus breathed as her hair crossed in front of her face. The wind was kind to her loveliness.

"Thank you, my lord." She said, shyly. She looked at him and felt content. She knew he was a monster, but he showered her with kindness. He didn't want to hurt her, at least she didn't think he wanted to hurt her.

Lord Adam looked between the two and realized that she did love him. Maybe Lord Marcus was right. Maybe Lady Rose was the woman that would change him for either better or worse. Just as Lady Morgana had predicted.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 4

The next three months passed fast for both Rose and Marcus. Marcus had gone off to war and Lord Kane, his brother, took care of Rose in his absence. Lord Kane was cruel to everyone who wasn't Mary or Rose. Mary was out of the line of fire mostly because Rose liked her.

Lord Marcus was coming home this day and the whole castle was buzzing with activity. Rose was starting to show her pregnancy. She had not been with Marcus since he had hurt her. She didn't mind the absence of her lord, but she also minded that he wasn't there for her pain. Mary and Lord Kane did what they could for her and Kane even rubbed her stomach for her.

Lord Kane had come into the main hall to find Lady Rose sitting on her chair and Mary whispering to her mistress. Lord Kane walked over to them and smiled at Lady Rose.

"My lady, a messenger has arrived to inform you of some news." Lord Kane said.

"Show them in, Lord Kane." She answered.

The man came in and he looked quite upset. "My lady, Lord Marcus will be home today in time for the feast. He requests that everyone wait for him to arrive before we start the festivities. He arrives home with the spoils of war: gold, jewels, and slaves."

"Thank you and please tell my husband we await him with good news of our own." She smiled.

"Of course, my lady."

He left and Lord Kane looked at her. "Lady Rose, are you sure you want to tell him?"

"Why not?" She asked. "I would think this would please him."

"As you wish, my lady."

As soon as the servants were done setting the tables sometime later, Lord Marcus walked in with his line of troops, including Lord Adam, who had a slave on his wrist. Lady Rose looked hurt for a moment, but quickly covered it up; Lord Marcus didn't seem to notice.

Lord Marcus kissed his wife and smiled. "I brought you a new jewel for your hair. It's as emerald as your favorite gown." He produced it and placed it in her hair.

"That looks so beautiful. I adore it, my lord. I have some news for you." She answered.

"What's that, my love?" Sounding concerned, he took her hand.

"My lord, we are having a baby. I'm starting to show, the doctor thinks I'm three months along." She stood up to show him and embraced him. "Does this make you happy?"

"More than happy, my dear. Lord Adam came home with a new woman, a spoil of war. They are to be married in a week. We are going to celebrate their marriage here in the castle." Lord Marcus decreed.

"That will be most wonderful." She said with false cheer. Smiling, she left her chair to approach Lord Adam. "I heard the wonderful news. Congratulations."

"You aren't happy with the news, are you, my lady?" He asked her.

"Of course not. You fight for me and I wish you would have asked this lady's permission first." She said curtly.

"In my defense, Lord Marcus decreed it as soon as I found her." Lord Adam didn't look pleased either, now that Rose looked at him more closely. "I heard you are showing with child."

"Yes, the first night I laid with my husband, the doctor suspects." She sighed and looked at Marcus. "I hope he looks upon me with love." Before Adam could answer, she left his presence and made her way to the gardens.

Lord Kane found her some time later among the roses. "A beautiful fragrance to match the lady's beauty." He took a seat beside her. "What troubles you, my lady?"

"Why did Lord Marcus kill my parents? Was I disobeying him? Was it a punishment?" Rose asked as she looked at the roses around her.

"Lord Marcus felt that if they were still alive, you wouldn't love him. It wasn't a punishment for you, but it was a punishment for him. He didn't want to do it, but he felt it would be the only way to get you to stay and love him." He took her hand. "Lady Rose, he does love you. He just wants what's best for you and you know he would give you your homeland if it were in his power to do so."

"I wish he weren't so cold. He doesn't show any affection. He's so formal."

"He was raised as such, my lady. His mother died when he was but a child and I fear it took his kindness away until he met the Lady … you."

"You were going to say something else." She teased.

"You are Marcus' other half, some would say the better half. You temper him and you make him feel human." Kane shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean human?" Rose suddenly looked at him.

"My brother and I are not of this world. We are like the Lady Morgana of your childhood stories." Kane explained. "Your husband can tell you more."

Rose left him in the garden and went to her room. She opened the door and found a robed dark man swearing in a new follower. She gasped and they both looked up.

"Get her!" The raspy voice of the leader said.

Suddenly, three men in robes grabbed her and took her to the leader. She struggled, but she realized quickly that it was futile and it might harm the baby she was carrying.

"Please, I'm with child." She said.

"My beautiful Rose, I wish you had not found out like this." Marcus revealed himself as the leader and she tried to squirm from his touch. "I am not of this world. I am a reaper; I take the souls of men. They keep me young and happy. When I am at war, I suck the souls out and keep them in a jar until I need them. But I need new followers who will help me gather souls. Those who join willingly get rewarded; those who don't, like Mary, are constantly watched and they are punished if they misbehave."

"Which am I, my lord?" Rose asked quietly.

"Release her. She is my wife after all." He took her hand. "I am willing to share all of it with you. You are married to an immortal. I could make you immortal too. You would be with me always."

"I have to think about it. It's so much to understand." Rose said. "Please let me think about it."

"I will give you as much time as you need, my love." He turned to his minions. "You are dismissed and make sure that the slaves are branded to their masters. Lord Adam's slave must be branded to Lord Adam." They nodded and left the couple alone.

"What would I do if I joined you? Are you evil? You're the Reaper. I didn't know that it was because of what you are." She gasped.

"I am a Reaper and my brother Kane is a demon. We are beings of Hell, but when I met you, I knew I could regain kindness and humanity. It's why I want to love you; why I need to love you." He said to her, taking her hand again. "I might be a monster, but I need you. Our child needs you. Please, I don't want to bind you to me without your consent. It would hurt me deeply."

"I don't know if I could do it." She answered.

"You wouldn't be bound until after the child was born. That's how much time you have." He swept his cloak in a flourish. "If you cannot decide by then, it will be done against your will." He left her there, finding a guard outside the door. "She isn't allowed to leave without my permission. Lord Kane has no jurisdiction over my wife." He growled as the guard nodded.

"Yes, my lord."

"Rose, you are to remain here until I get back from my meeting. I will trust you not to run from me."

She sat silently, wondering if he would really bound her soul to him. She was driven from her thoughts when she heard her name being called by Mary.

"My lady Rose!" Mary said, shaking her. "My lady, you must get up. My master requires your presence immediately. Change and go meet him in the throne room!" She franticly grabbed a green cote and a grey gown.

Rose dressed, and arranging the emerald in her hair, she wondered if that would please him. She went to the throne room to find Lord Adam and his slave on their knees naked and tied up.

"My lord, what's wrong?" She asked.

"My lady Rose, this is the price of disobedience." He took a whip and started to beat the slave. "This whore has committed treason against my realm. She used her body to sell the enemy all the secrets of this court. Lord Adam brought this to my attention. Lord Adam has just been released from this contract of marriage and bond."

Lord Adam got up and got dressed in front of the court. "I am ashamed by this bitch and she deserves a fate worse than death." He then left the room.

Kane came forward and took Rose to her chair. "Just watch." He instructed.

Marcus came to the mutilated back of the slave and watched her pant. "You worthless slut. You think you can get away with what you did. You thought you could sell your secrets to my enemies. It wouldn't help them anyhow. Now, before I condemn you to a soulless defiled husk, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"You are a monster and you will burn!" She spit out.

"BLASPHEMER!" Kane yelled from beside Rose. "Brother, you must give her the pleasure death as a lesson to all the women in this kingdom that betrayal does mean a horrible punishment."

"You're right, but first I need her soul. Get my jar." A minion brought a large glass jar. "Your soul is mine you traitorous bitch." He grabbed her head and with a wave of his hand, her essence emptied into the jar. "Soulless husk, take her to be burned. We have no more use for this whore."

Rose sat and watched all of it and gasped in fear. She was married to that? How would she survive the next ten minutes, let alone the next six months?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 5

The room spun as she tried to regain her composure from what she had just seen. He was a monster, pure and simple. A monster and there was no getting around it. Before anyone could ask if she was okay with what she had just witnessed, she flew from the room to her spot in the garden.

Heaving, she tried desperately not to get anything on her dress. She finally stopped throwing up a full ten minutes after she began. She sat down on the bench and sobbed. She didn't notice Lord Adam come up behind her.

"Are you composed, my lady?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine, Lord Adam. What might I do for you?" She stood, knowing someone had probably followed him to keep an eye on him.

"You rushed by me in the hall and seemed to be in quite the rush. I just came to check on you." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I was quite taken aback with Lord Marcus's ritual. I just had to get some air. I'm sure someone will come fetch me." She looked at his face. "You know, for someone who just lost their wife and slave, you don't seem very upset."

"I am upset that she was a treasonous whore." Adam muttered.

"What did she do that was so treasonous if I might ask?" Rose inquired.

"She told me that Lord Marcus didn't deserve to be our lord. That she would ensure his downfall and that if I didn't help her, I would fall with him." Adam bit out, very upset.

"I didn't mean for you to get angry. I just…"

"My lady, it is time for you to meet with Lord Marcus and Lord Kane." A guard interrupted.

"Very well." She composed herself. "Lead the way."

When she arrived, in Lord Marcus's study, she found both of them staring at her as she entered, making her very uncomfortable. She sat on the chair provided and began to feel dizzy, wondering why she was like this. Was it the child?

"Rose, I'm sorry you were unprepared for that. We should have waited until the child was born to subject you to that kind of duress." Lord Marcus began.

"We want to take care of you and the child. It is our number one priority." Kane put in.

"And as such, we want to make it clear that you are very special to me and this court. How is the child doing?" He asked putting a hand on her stomach. He then frowned. "The child is growing fast for a hybrid."

"A hybrid?" Rose asked. "Does that mean my child will…?"

"Yes. The child will be part Reaper. It is just the way it is, I'm afraid. It won't be immortal, but it will have a very long life span and it will need souls to survive, as well as you." Marcus looked at her. "Will you be able to handle it?"

"I will try, my lord." She answered.

"Good, good. But since the child is growing at a faster rate, you will go into labor sooner."

"How much sooner?" Kane asked.

"Well, at the current rate, it should be in a few weeks. It already feels like an eight month period, though it has only been three months since I last laid with her."

"My lord, I beg you. I need more time to decide what to do. I don't wish to be bound to you…" He turned to her menacingly. "…without knowing all of the facts. I am a new mother and I cannot be expected to be your wife, your lover, and a mother without understanding anything about you. Please, teach me."

"Kane, did you tell her about the Lady?" Marcus asked.

"No, I figured you would start with that." He joked.

"Rose, when I first took over from King Uriens, I was visited by his wife, the Lady Morgana. She told me there would be a red-headed beauty that would join me and live with me and be mine. She would give me the humanity that I so desperately needed. "

"Am I that beauty, my lord?" She asked, blushing.

"I believe so. You make me want to be human, Rose. It's important to me that I have a woman I can trust with everything about me. You are to be cherished and if anyone wants to get to me, they will use you. Are you ready for that?" He asked, deadly serious.

"But you will protect me?"

"Of course, which is why Lord Adam and Lord Kane will be your bodyguards when I am at war. You are not to go anywhere without them. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded. "What about our child? When it's born, it will need protection, surely."

"Yes, when the child is born, their duties will extend to the child. Unfortunately, the Irish are causing more problems. I might have to leave sooner than I intended."

"But will you be here for the birth?" Rose asked, worried.

"I can't promise I will be here, but I will do my best."

"Yes, my lord."

"Lord Kane is my right hand and he will tend to your needs." Lord Marcus looked at her. "I leave in two weeks time."

She embraced him and answered. "I want to be bound to you, Marcus. I beg you. I cannot part from you without knowing you will be alright. Please."

"You aren't strong enough for the bond to me. It could harm the child. I cannot do it until the child is born and you are healthy enough to endure it." Lord Marcus looked at Kane and back to her. "You will be fine without the bond."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Let's get you to bed then." He helped her to their room and closed the door.

"Kane, nothing can go wrong while I am gone."

"Of course not. She won't be without Adam or myself. I swear it."

"I knew I could trust you."

Two weeks had went by very fast for Rose. She didn't want Marcus to go. She was scared of what would happen in his absence. She realized that she didn't love him because of what Lady Morgana had told him, but because if she didn't have him, she would be not be vulnerable. She was still an Irish woman after all. She stroked her stomach, which had grown tremendously in these past weeks and she felt that she was about to pop, though to the average person she looked to be only five months along.

Lord Marcus watched her with Kane and Lord Adam. She was sad because he was leaving, but he had waited long enough. He had to go back to the war. Marcus turned to the two men.

"Take good care of her and send a messenger to me when she has the child." Marcus walked over to his wife. "I have to go now, Rose. But I will hurry back. I promise."

"Of course, my lord." She stood up. "I hope you come home soon."

He kissed her forehead and left the three of them in his study.

"Lord Marcus will come home safe, my lady. Please don't worry about him." Lord Kane reassured her.

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's me." With that, she passed through the door and tried to make it down the hall. She collapsed and two guards rushed forward to carry her as Lord Adam came up to them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She collapsed, my lord. We are taking her to her room to recuperate." One said.

"Very well, let's go. Call the doctor." The other one took off down the hall, as Kane appeared and followed the other to his brother's room. "I hope the child isn't coming. Did Lord Marcus leave yet?"

"Yes, my lord." The guard replied.

"Dammit! Send a messenger immediately to him." Kane ordered. The guard left the two men with her as she began to toss and turn. "She's having a nightmare. I think the child is doing this to her."

The doctor appeared and set to work. "Gentlemen, only one of you can remain here, this is now a sick room."

Kane turned to Adam. "I trust you to her care. I have some affairs to take care of. Keep me updated with what happens." He left with that.

"Come on, Rose. Hold out for us." Adam whispered.

She screamed in agonizing pain as the doctor rushed around. "We can wait no longer. The child will kill her, my lord." She screamed louder.

"She can handle it. I'm sure of it." Adam answered. "Do something! Help her."

Inside her mind, she was running. Rose was running as fast as she could away from it. Was it her child? Why couldn't she stop running? It was too much, she screamed as it came closer.

"Why are you running, Mommy? Don't you love me? Daddy loves me." It said, disembodied. "Why can't you love me, Mommy?"

"You aren't my child. You're a monster!" She answered, running away.

It teleported in front of her as Rose let out a yelp. "Mommy, please love me."

Kane heard the screams and rushed in just as Rose woke up in a cold sweat, shivering. He hugged her and held her as she shivered violently.

"Is this normal?" He asked.

"No, this is different. Normally, the child and the mother would have died by this point, but Rose is a stronger breed of woman." The doctor explained, as Rose slumped over.

"Will she survive the pregnancy?" Kane asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, and if she accepts being bound to Lord Marcus, then she will survive as long as he does." The doctor answered. "I dare say, she is more remarkable than his other ventures."

"That she is." Kane ascended.

The doctor left and Kane had Mary go get her mistress more blankets. He paced and watched her through the next week without sleep. Lord Adam worried about him. He knocked on the door constantly just to be shooed away.

Rose finally opened her eyes after a week. "Where am I?" She asked, terrified.

"You're home, my lady." Kane answered. "We were worried about you."

Mary nodded beside him. "Are you hungry, my lady?"

Rose nodded and Mary was off like a shot. "Kane, what happened to me?"  
>"You were having a nightmare the doctor said. We were afraid you… we were afraid you wouldn't wake until Marcus came home." Kane tried to put it delicately.<p>

"Is he home?" She lit up brightly.

"Not yet, my lady." Kane answered.

"How long has it been since he left us?" She wondered aloud.

"Half a fortnight." He shifted to his feet. "Your garden misses you. Eat something and Lord Adam will be here to tend you. I need to get some sleep."

"Food sounds wonderful." Kane crossed to the door. "Kane? Do you think I am a good wife for Lord Marcus?" She asked.

"Of course, my lady." Kane smiled back at her. "Lord Adam is here now. Enjoy your meal."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 6

Rose was in better spirits the following day. Having seemingly forgotten the nightmares, she hummed as she tended her garden. She was now showing as if she was entering her third trimester and Kane wondered if his brother would be back in time.

Rose was talking with Mary, oblivious to her protector. "What was your family like?"

"They were English and they sided with Lord Marcus when he came to depose Uriens." Mary answered, trying to make sure it painted her lord in a positive light.

"Marcus deposed Uriens? I thought he was the rightful ruler?" Rose wondered.

"Of course he was, but Uriens insisted he was and they had a war. We know the outcome."

"What happened to Uriens?" Rose asked.

"He died in the last battle according to most accounts." Mary said. "I was not born for another ten years after the war."

"I was born while Uriens was still alive." Rose said. "My mother used to tell me stories of Queen Morgana," Mary froze to her spot, "and told me stories of King Arthur."

"Those are fables my lady, used to fill the heads of children." Mary answered.

"Yes, I suppose so." Rose ventured. "I want to tell my children the stories I grew up with." She smiled at Mary. "Did you have any stories growing up?"

"No, my lady. I didn't know my parents."

"Did your parents betray our lord?" She asked.

"Yes and they paid with their lives as anyone who crosses Lord Marcus does." Mary helped gather the roses, as Rose cut them.

"Lord Marcus is extraordinary, Mary. When I first met him, I thought he was heartless. I know now that I can trust him and love him. I know that I need him just as he needs me and I have comfort that my children will be loved." Rose looked at her. "Don't you want children?"

"I will have my hands full with yours, my lady." Mary smiled.

"So you will." Rose answered. "I hope these last for Lord Marcus, he should enjoy them so."

Lord Marcus did indeed return later that day. Having heard of Rose being in bed with nightmares, he rushed home. He didn't want something to happen to her. He strode into the throne room to see Mary and Rose giggling.

"Lord Marcus, you've returned to us!" Rose instantly turned when she heard Mary say the words she had longed to hear.

"My lord! You're home!" Rose went to the table and grabbed the vase full of roses. "These are for you."

"They are lovely, my dear. I heard you were in bed for half a fortnight, is this true?" Marcus sounded concerned.

"It is. The doctor said I had shivers and that I was tossing and turning as if in a nightmare." Rose answered, somewhat sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I concerned you."

"I worry about you. Especially since if you get hurt or sick, it might affect the child." Marcus answered. "I want to take care of you."

"Of course." Rose smiled. "But I am in great spirits now that you have returned."

"Well, I will stay for a week, just to keep an eye on you. We can't have you unhealthy." Lord Marcus kissed her hand.

"Lord Kane and Lord Adam care for me in your absence, my lord. I will…"

"Never you mind that, I will stay for a week as I said and you will be well cared for by me." Marcus cut her off.

"Of course, my lord." Rose answered. "I think I shall go lay down, I am so tired." Rose retired leaving Mary and Lord Marcus alone.

"I heard what you said to my wife, Mary." Marcus began as Mary shivered. "I am pleased that my wife is your number one priority. I am also pleased that you want to take care of our children and help her."

"Yes, my lord. I adore Lady Rose. She considers me her friend." Mary said.

"Good. I like that she has friends that I can trust. Unlike that Lady Evelyn."

"She is a dreadful woman, that Lady Evelyn." Mary agreed.

"If Lady Evelyn distresses your mistress, tell Lord Kane and he will take care of it." Marcus asked.

"Yes, my lord. Please excuse me, I wish to make sure your lady is properly cared for."

"You are excused. And Mary, if you continue this good behavior, I will make sure you are well taken care of and released from your bond." Marcus said.

"Thank you, my lord." Mary was overjoyed at this news. "You can count on me, my lord."

Marcus went to his study and found Lord Kane there. "What can I do for you, brother?"

"She loves you, that much is true. But I don't think she could handle if you left us again. She has grown quite attached to you." Kane stated.

"I understand that Kane, but I can't stop what the Irish are doing. They rebel daily and our forces need guidance. We can't afford to lose the ground we have gained. It would be a devastating blow, especially if I am to go after the High King's throne when he dies." Marcus answered.

"That might be true, but she looks as if she will have the child as soon as tomorrow. I beg you, just stay until we are sure that the child is safe and she is safe. You could bond to her, then leave for Ireland." Kane sighed. "She will make a good queen. She adores you, Marcus. Just like Lady Morgana predicted she would."

"I need you to beg an audience with the Lady Morgana, Kane. Beg her to ask for advice on how to deal with a Reaper child and if it will harm Rose. If she needs to tell me in person, so be it."

Kane nodded and left. Marcus sat at his desk as Mary came in. "The mistress is sleeping as Lord Adam looks after her. I thought I would ask if there was anything I could do for you." Mary seemed desperate to be a good girl.

"No, Mary. I am fine. I would appreciate if you prepare the guest's quarters. I will be having an esteemed guest and I want it to be perfect. I am entrusting you with this task." Marcus looked at her warningly. "Don't make me regret it."

Mary nodded and left him alone, eager to please as always. There was a soft knock at the door. "My lord, I wanted to ask how the Lady Rose is doing with her pregnancy."

"Lady Elizabeth, I had no idea that you were still here. I thought you would have gone home with your husband." Marcus liked Lady Elizabeth. She seemed to be a gentle soul unless you attacked her husband, Lord John of Cena Hills.

"John asked me to remain here in case Lady Rose needed proper female companionship. Not the kind Lady Evelyn provides, mind you. How is she?"

"She sleeps now, but her pregnancy is moving swiftly. The child will be born soon. I will be staying with her until she is well enough to care for the child on her own. Perhaps you and Mary could help her? I believe that would make her very happy."

"We could have a feast in your child's honor, my lord. I'm sure Lady Rose would be delighted." Lady Elizabeth's eyes were glistening.

"Sounds wonderful. Why don't you make the arrangements as I have sent Lord Kane on an errand? I am going to check on my wife." Marcus rose from the chair. "Good day, Lady Elizabeth."

"And to you, my lord." She swept down the hall in a flourish towards the kitchens.

Marcus made his way to his wife and saw many women rushing in and out. Lord Adam was just outside the door. "Sorry, my lord. It seems I've been kicked out. Your wife is having her child."

"Already?" Marcus asked. "May I see her?"

"No men allowed and I'm afraid that includes you, my lord." One woman trembled as she passed by them, opened and closed the door, leaving them alone.

"How long as she been like this?"

"An hour or so." Lord Adam said. "Mary left right before it started happening."

They heard a scream. A woman rushed out and looked at Marcus. "My lord, she is fine. She is experiencing the pain of childbirth. But I will give you a child before the day is done."

"Thank you, midwife." Marcus dismissed her as she went back inside. "Lord Adam, do you think she will be alright?"

"Of course, she is strong, my lord. I'm sure she will be."

Another scream here and there as the hours dragged on. Mary got the men beer as they waited for news of Lady Rose. In the early dusk, Kane returned with a cloaked figure.

"This is the Lady Morgana and she can help Lady Rose, if you permit her into the room." Kane spoke first.

"Of course. Go right ahead, my lady. When you wish to rest, Mary will show you to your quarters if you so desire." Marcus answered.

She gave a nod and went inside the door.

The hours passed well into the night and finally after screaming, Marcus heard a cry of a baby. A woman came out of the room and came over to them. "My lords, Lady Rose is fine, thanks to the Lady Morgana as is the child. Lord Marcus, if you wish to see them, it is your first privilege as the father."

Marcus went in to see a sight before him. One of the women was on the floor, drained of all her soul, and Lady Rose with a child in her arms talking with Lady Morgana.

"Lord Marcus, a pleasure to see you as always. Rose's fever was none-existent as I took care of her. The child is a boy, awaiting a name, and your wife is very healthy. She's in high spirits for her first child."

"Thank you, my lady. I am in your debt." Marcus looked at Rose who showed him a beautiful baby boy, with the brightest green eyes, just like his father.

"My lord, what will you name him?" Morgana pressed.

"I will name my son Richard."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 7

Rose awoke to the sound of drums. There was a day of celebration now that she was better from her childbed fever. She had survived; something not many women of her position could claim when having an heir to the throne.

She looked out the window and saw the flowers in her garden. They had been neglected in her absence and she wished that Mary had tended them. She rose as the door opened. She smiled, her husband and her son entered. They had definitely taken a liking to each other.

"How long have I been in bed?" She asked, sitting up more fully.

"About two days. The doctor said you would make a full recovery. Lord Kane, Lord Adam, and I decided to hold a feast in Richard's honor." He smiled at the child.

"May I hold him?" She wondered how he felt. Was he soft? Was he like his father?

"Of course you can." He gently set the infant in her arms.

The child cooed at his mother and snuggled softly into her. She smiled at her son. He was a sweetheart, but how long would it last in a whirlwind court like this?

"Is he…" She began.

"He is indeed a half-breed. He needs souls and you to survive. You must allow this to happen naturally of course. He will discover it in due time. When the time comes, we will have a holding cell for those prisoners sentenced to death and he will harvest them." He looked at her.

"My lord, I can't accept the bonding to you. I wouldn't be able to bear being torn from my son. He bonded to me and I can't live without it. Please understand that I am not trying to disobey your wishes, I just can't do it now. My son was born two days ago and I don't want to consider it until after he grows into a young prince." Rose held her breath as the child snuggled almost possessively into her.

"My lady, the child has bonded you to himself. I couldn't hope to bond you to me when the child has taken to you." He nodded to the Richard. "I will teach him and when he is of age to be a prince of the realm, and then I will bond you. Unless we have more children." He hugged her gently. "Come. You must get ready for the feast, this is a happy day. Your child is going to be proclaimed as a prince and there will be much feasting and dancing this day."

She got up and put Richard in the makeshift crib that Morgana had given to them when he was born. He looked up at her and with those beautiful green eyes; she knew he would rule one day. She donned on a black coat and a purple gown, arranging her hair as beautifully as possible. She put Marcus's symbol in her hair and then went to give Richard to the wet-nurse.

Marcus escorted her to the hall after giving the wet-nurse instructions to bring the child to the joust for the people to see. They must see that he had a family; it would make him more human in their eyes, not just Lord Marcus the Reaper.

To the surprise of Lady Rose, many had turned up for the occasion. Lord Christian, Lord Adam, Lord John of Cena Hills and his wife, Elizabeth, Lady Evelyn, Lady Morgana, and a most unexpected visitor had come for the wonderful occasion. His crown gave him away and Marcus bowed immediately.

"My king, you have heard our glorious news?" Marcus looked at him. He was much older. War had made him much wearier than he remembered.

"I have and I congratulate you and your beautiful wife." He answered, smiling at Rose. "The child and you are healthy, I trust?"

"Of course, my lord. I could not very well be out of bed if I still had a fever. I am most grateful that you are here to see my son." Rose responded.

"I have excellent news for the gathering. Shall we dine?" The king took the left of Marcus with Rose taking the right. Lord Kane didn't seem to mind to have to move one seat, but he hovered around Rose to make sure she was fine.

"Marcus, where is Richard?" Rose asked, a little worriedly.

"He will be with us for the joust, my love. Please eat. You haven't had anything in a few days." Marcus pointed to the apples fresh from Avalon.

"Of course, I'm just worried about him."

"Marcus, she is just concerned as any new mother would be. I'm sure my mother was the same way. I do love a woman who has motherly instincts. It makes them a good candidate for queen." He smiled.

"Forgive me, my king, but why are you here? What exactly is your news, King Taliesin?" Lord Kane asked from the other side of the table.

The old king stood up and took a deep breath. "Good people, I have known for a while now that I am getting old and that I will not bear any children to succeed me. In that vein, I have been watching my kings in battle and how they rule as kings of their domain. I have selected a candidate and I am pleased to announce that Lord Marcus will become the new High King on my death." Applause followed. "I am pleased that Lady Rose has given Marcus a son for that means we have a pure line that can keep Britain alive and well!" The crowd gathered cheered their High King, but Marcus knew it was only a matter of time before his death would make Britain his.

"Thank you, my king." Marcus said. "Let the feast continue!" More cheering followed as Lady Evelyn pouted. She wanted to be where Rose was. She was not happy with the state of affairs at all.

Rose noticed the hooded figure was sitting at her table. She knew it to be Lady Morgana, but why she should hide her face, she didn't understand.

"Do not be alarmed, child." The hooded figure said. "I hide my face for the High King knows me as the woman who killed the last High King."

"Who was that?" Rose whispered.

"Come find me after the feast and I will tell you all you wish to know about me, your son, and your new role as High Queen." With that, she swept out of the room.

Kane looked at her. "She's right across from your room if you wish to talk to her before the joust."

"My lords, I must beg your leave. I would like to lie down before the joust." Rose said, as she curtseyed to the kings. They nodded.

"Take care of yourself, my lady. You must not strain yourself." The High King said.

"Of course not, my lord. I shall be fine. I must rest. I will return with my son before the joust starts, I assure you." She smiled and left the hall. Walking down the hall, she ensured that she wasn't followed and then knocked on Lady Morgana's door.

"Enter."

She opened the door to find a beautiful woman with raven hair looking at her. She quickly closed the door and sat on the bed. "I have many questions."

"I know you do."

"I thought you were a story my mother used to tell me." Rose whispered, unsure of herself.

"Many people think that of me now. I ensured it to be so. It will remain that way through the ages and they will debate if I truly existed." Morgana looked at her.

"What happened? Why must it be like this?"

"You are familiar with the stories, yes?" Rose nodded, so Morgana continued. "Well, it happened, though not the way we remember it today. Arthur Pendragon will go down as a wonderful High King and that will never change. My role will always change, just as it did then."

"But Taliesin has ruled since before I was born. That would make you at least…" Rose said.

"I know. I retained my beauty through hard work and magic. I was with Arthur and my son Mordred, at their final battle."

"What happened?"

"They killed each other. Mordred wanted the throne and Arthur wouldn't let him have it. I retired to a convent, and then decided to move on. I have been living in Marcus's lands since he took over from my old husband, Uriens." She looked at Rose curiously. Marcus was right, she was a strong woman.

"Why is Marcus going to be the next High King?" Rose asked.

"It's his destiny. If you must know, you will have a total of five children. Richard will grow to be the next High King once Marcus decides to be in a secluded area." Morgana smiled. "Richard is a half-breed, but he will be more like his father than you know."

"If I bond to Marcus, will I live forever like him?" She asked, hopeful.

"Only if he wishes it. Bonding with a Reaper is very dangerous, my lady. One would hope that Marcus doesn't think so ill of you one day, that he wishes you dead and it happens. Reapers are very powerful and if you aren't careful, you might get caught in the crossfire." Morgana explained.

"Did you love my husband?"

"I did, but that was many many moons ago." Morgana answered.

"Thank you for answering my questions." Rose got up to go. "Are you coming to the joust?"

"No, I am going to sleep. Taking care of you exhausted me." Morgana showed her to the door. "My lady, you must know that I hold you in high regard, as does Lord Marcus. I cannot wait for you to show your true colors. It will be magnificent." With that, she opened and closed the door as the wet nurse emerged from her room.

"My lady, your son has been fed and changed. He's ready for his first joust." The wet nurse handed the child to her mistress. "You would hurry, mistress. The joust will start without you!"

Marcus knew Rose would seek Morgana out and he had allowed it because she would learn not to cross him. He looked at the joust fields. Soon, Taliesin would be dead and he would rule the land with his wife in his bed and his subjects cowering that they would not be chosen for his next meal. He chuckled. It would be perfect.

Rose came to the joust and saw all the smiling faces. "My king, I… Where's my lord Marcus?" She asked, concerned.

"He is jousting in honor of his son, my lady. He has given me the honor of presenting your son to the crowd." He looked at the child. "Richard is a wonderful name. He will be a fierce warrior, you can be certain that Marcus will teach him that."

"Thank you, my king."

"Good people, I present the heir to this kingdom and my lands: Richard, son of Lord Marcus and your new High Prince." The crowd cheered as the King handed Richard back to her. "You may sit with me, my lady."

"Thank you." She was numb. Marcus was jousting. Why? Richard seemed to feel her concern as he snuggled a little closer. Of course her son would know exactly what she needed. He was his father's child after all.

With the promise of four more children on the way, maybe one of them would be their mother's child and not just the new High King's. She looked at the field, then back at her son. Lord Marcus might be the Reaper, but Richard was still half human and she would insure he would keep that half.

Even if it killed her.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 8

Months had passed and Richard was growing stronger with each day. Marcus had ensured that his son would have the best tutors. Rose had smiled at this prospect, as Marcus was heir to the High King's throne, but it unsettled her. Tutored in what? Violence? Revenge? Death? Destruction? Was he to be like Morgana's son Mordred.

Morgana had become her friend and companion much of the time, helping her with Richard. She was always keeping Rose's heart in balance. Morgana was an advisor to Marcus now, officially, though her name had been changed to Arylen. At least to the court.

Morgana came to the garden to see Richard running around. Barely eight months had passed and Richard was already running as if he was three. His caretakers would not be able to keep up with him, let alone the rest of the royal brood when the time came.

"Something troubles you, my lady." Morgana didn't need to phrase it as a question.

"Yes. It's about Richard." She answered.

"Are you concerned for the people like a future High Queen should be?" She asked.

"No, Morgana. It isn't that. I'm worried about his tutors."

"You worry they will teach him destruction and mayhem." She said with a knowing look.

"Yes, I want him to learn the good things to. Like about the Goddess and nature and all the things he should take delight in." Rose looked at her. "Would you teach him with me?"

"Of course, I'm one of the destructive tutors. Marcus asked me a fortnight or so ago."

Rose hugged her. "I'm sorry, but I am overjoyed to hear this."

"As I am sure you would be." Morgana answered.

"Did you want Arthur to die?" She asked it so abruptly, that Morgana stopped in her tracks.

"No, I wanted him to go to Avalon. I wanted him to take the Goddess to heart. The Christians fear us, Rose. It's why Marcus is fighting the Irish barbarians. They worship the Goddess and the High King Taliesin won't tolerate it." She looked at Rose. Rose could swear Morgana saw her soul just then. "I am trying to protect the Old Religion. I want to teach Richard and your other heirs the beauty that is the balance the Goddess holds in place. Please let me."

Rose smiled. "Of course, Arylen. Anything for you. Hello, Lord Adam."

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. How much had the man overheard? Maybe she should seduce him later. She made a mental note.

"My ladies, Lord Marcus has received a messenger from the High King." He spoke solemnly.

Richard came right over to Rose at the mention of his father's name, as if urging his mother to go to her husband. Sometimes she swore the child could read her thoughts. They walked down the hallway with Richard firmly in his mother's arms. He adored Morgana as well, but only when he was in her room and Morgana adored the child. He reminded her so much of Mordred. Maybe she could get this one right for once. _Shut up, Merlin_. She mentally scolded herself. There was still a deep wound from the fight,

"Ah, ladies, and my little Prince." Marcus immediately came to us and took him from me. Richard giggled at his father and she made her way to her chair. "Is everyone of court here? Good. I have something very important to tell all of you."

Richard played in his lap. It was very hard to take Lord Marcus seriously. "Da…da…" Richard answered, smiling. Marcus was overjoyed, but appeared conflicted.

"His first word." Morgana whispered to Rose who had tears of joy in her face.

"I called you all here because the Irish are making trouble again. We are to train some new soldiers and go back to Ireland in one month." The crowd murmured. "Silence. We will do what we can. Lord Kane, you will be in charge of the conscription. Any healthy males we have." Kane left at that. "Adam, protection of the lady and my son should by your only priority. Arylen will certainly help with that in any way she can. Lord John and myself will do the training. Ladies, be sure to keep your vigils for your husbands. That is all, thank you."

Once they were alone with just Morgana and Richard, Richard began climbing into his mother's lap, after muttering another "Dada…" Morgana smiled, exactly like her Mordred.

"Marcus, you cannot go. Please. Think of Richard, he is very attached to you." Rose said.

"I have to go, it's the High King's orders." Marcus said. "Besides, there's no reason why we cannot have Richard sleep in Morgana's room for a few nights."

Rose froze. "Marcus, I…"

"My lady, do not worry. I was like you are when I was going to conceive Mordred." Morgana cut in.

"Who? When? Where?" Marcus asked, dumbstruck.

"Arthur, when I had taken part in the Beltane rights, and on the shore of Avalon and Albion." She smugly replied.

"You had relations with your own brother?" Rose asked, shivering.

"It wasn't like that. Beltane, you don't see your lover and the only reason I know is because he told me that he knew the eyes and he didn't know another woman like that, but for me." Morgana bit her lip at the memory. "I will gladly have Richard stay with me so you may get better acquainted."

"Thank you very much." She answered.

"Don't think anything of it, my lady. You were born to be with your lord. Everyone has a fate, those who don't accept that, will die and be forced by nature to repeat until it sinks in." Morgana swept out of the throne room with Richard after that.

"Don't fret, Rose. Richard will be fine." Marcus soothed. "Come with me to review the new troops, then we will retire and get better acquainted." He grinned.

She nodded and followed him into the courtyard where Lord Adam was talking with Lord Kane about new recruits and a month wasn't enough to train them and they were going to die. Marcus came up to them and looked over the new recruits.

Outfitted with new armor, most of them looked like they never held a sword in their lifetime. Rose felt sorry for them. "How old are they, my lord?" She asked.

"All of them are at least sixteen, my lady." Lord Kane answered.

"So young and they will be hardened." She remarked.

"Your son will be fighting with us one day, my lady. He will be a fierce and capable warrior. Lord Marcus will see to it." Adam said. "Do not worry; no harm will come to the Prince. Just like no harm shall come to Lord Marcus. Don't fret so."

"It's hard not to. I care about them. If Richard got hurt or worse, I don't think I could be able to bear it and even if I could, I doubt I would be sociable." Rose looked at the new recruits. "They'll be ready in a month?"

"Marcus seems to think so." Kane spoke this time. "I think he plans on drilling them from dawn until dusk with the other lords. Lord John of Cena Hills told me how he couldn't wait for the training."

"Will anyone else be joining in the training?" Rose asked. Maybe some of the ladies would be here to entertain her besides that boring Lady Evelyn.

As if reading her thoughts, Lord Adam jumped in. "My brother, Sir Christian will be here by nightfall with Lord Hunter and his wife, the Lady Stephanie."

Kane spoke again. "I only think it will be you, Lady Elizabeth, Lady Stephanie, and Lady Maria, Lord Dave's wife. I apologize, but none of the other lords have gotten married besides Lord John, Lord Dave, and Lord Hunter."

"That's fine. Any company is better than Lady Evelyn." She laughed.

They all shared a laugh as Marcus came up to them. "I want Lord Christian to wake them all at dawn. The men look fine physically. We will test their strength tomorrow. But for now, there are many preparations as we will have guests tonight."

"My lord, you do so much." Rose sighed.

"Only to please you, my lady." He smiled back. "Come, I want you to look radiant when Lady Stephanie arrives. I want you to dress Richard in that little princely coat the High King sent us last month from his tailor."

"Of course, anything for you."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. There is a warning of rape in this chapter, though only mentioned. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 9

The next month had passed by quickly. It was a shame that the men had to leave tomorrow, but the Irish were being unruly. Rose had the company of Lady Elizabeth, Lady Stephanie, Lady Maria, Richard, and Morgana to occupy her time, but it wasn't enough for her.

Marcus was leaving tomorrow and Lord Kane was staying to govern. Lord Adam was placed on security, but it wasn't the same without Marcus. She was sure he knew that. At the very least, she could insure that Richard was well taken care of.

There was a feast this evening to celebrate the completion of training by the new troops and a proper farewell to Marcus was to be had later. Rose dressed in her black shiny cote and her green gown with Richard making noises on the bed. She turned and smiled.

"Maybe you can have a brother or sister in another eight months. Would you like that?" She asked her son, who just giggled. "Perhaps your father is right. I need to stop fretting about you."

Morgana was in her room with Lord Adam, who these past few nights had been sharing her bed. Adam seemed upset and Morgana knew why.

"You want your queen." She stated.

"From the moment I saw her." Adam answered.

"Marcus would kill you or worse." Morgana said.

"I know, but I need Lady Rose. She's wonderful and she doesn't have an evil bone in her body."

"Maybe not like us, but you must stay away from her. You could jeopardize everything. Wait until Marcus is High King before asking what you wish." Adam nodded. "Let's go, Richard is probably driving her mad."

They went to the door and knocked. "Come in" was the answer from Rose and they obliged. Sitting on top of her stomach was Richard who looked victorious and Rose who was giggling.

"I'm sorry, my son wished to play and I couldn't say no." Rose smiled.

"You spoil that child, my lady." Morgana answered, albeit in jest.

"He is the first born and my only son." She said distantly.

"Don't worry, my lady. You will be fine." Adam responded, helping Richard down from the bed. "Lord Marcus is probably waiting for his family."

"Richard needs his open gown." Rose said.

"I have it." Morgana stated, getting Richard into the garment.

The four of them walked slowly, keeping pace with Richard, as he had learned to walk and run better. It was something that Marcus was very proud of. They arrived in the dining hall to see everyone bowing to Marcus. Lady Evelyn was on her knees in front of him.

Rose didn't know if she should take Richard from the room, but Marcus locked eyes with her and she remained frozen, holding Richard's small hand as gently as she could. Marcus looked at Morgana and Adam and they nodded, knowing Evelyn had done something to warrant the wrath of the Lord.

"Lady Evelyn, you are to suffer for your heinous crime of insulting my wife. Tell the court what you said. I grow impatient." Marcus stated darkly.

"I told a servant that she didn't deserve you and that you could do better than that trollop scum who licked your boots." Evelyn never looked smaller.

"My lady Rose, come forward." I gave Richard's hand to Morgana and walked gingerly to Marcus whose eyes kept flashing. "Do you wish to say something to Lady Evelyn before she is punished?"

Rose looked at Lady Evelyn mustering what little pride she had. "I would never say anything of the kind about you. You insult me at every turn because you believe you are the better woman for my lord. I believe that you are more than unworthy to look at him, much less lick his boots clean. After your punishment, if it isn't death, I would rather you work as a slave. Maybe that would teach you some manners towards your future High Queen."

Everyone held their breath and the silence was most deafening. Marcus nodded in approval and stepped in front of Rose. "You are forthwith stripped of your title and you are to be bonded to me as a slave. You will do whatever Lady Rose or my child asks of you and you will do it with no fuss. If you don't follow these rules, I will have my son take your soul and he's not very good at it yet. It would be excruciatingly painful. Kane, the bonding weapon."

Kane came forward and took the knife to Evelyn's skin. The blood seeped out and Marcus tasted it, spit it in a bowl, then drank of her cut once more. Evelyn screamed, knowing her freedom was taken from her, but what could she do? Rose felt some measure of pity. She was being bonded against her will, Rose's son had bonded her willingly.

Evelyn finally passed out and Marcus grinned darkly. "Put her with the other unwilling and let us celebrate this feast." Marcus grabbed Rose roughly for a kiss. The taste of blood was still in his mouth and Rose resisted pulling away from him. When they broke, she saw a monster. "Do you like it, Rose?"

"Please, Marcus. I beg you. Not in front of Richard." She pleaded.

He conceded, but whispered. "You are mine to do what I wish tonight."

She shivered and Richard felt it, running to his mother. She shook her head at her son and Richard looked at his father confused. Why was he hurting his mother?

"Don't worry, my child. I will explain it to you in due time." Marcus answered.

Richard went back to Morgana and Rose almost wished he hadn't. She was forced into this and she should be happy that she was married to the soon to be most powerful man in Britain, but she was sickened.

She ate what she could, and then begged to be excused. Lord Marcus obliged, but warned if she was not in his bed when he retired from the revelry, he would be upset. She walked down the corridor where Evelyn had been dragged off to. She heard muffled screaming and realized she had never been in this area of the castle before.

Following the screams, she tiptoed down it, wondering if this was where the "unwilling" were taken and continued, despite wanting to turn back. She stopped by a door and opened it slowly. Inside, there was screaming and the sight of it made her blood run cold.

There were women on the floor bleeding from recent beatings, in rags or naked, huddling together as if it would protect them. Evelyn was in a corner by herself crying, hoping not to die.

"Who did this to you?" Rose whispered. The mass looked at her, but she recognized none of them.

"Our master." One answered.

"Who is your master?" She asked.

"Lord Marcus and Lord Kane are our masters." Evelyn answered dejectedly. "You had better go, my lady, Lord Kane is coming to beat us again."

"I won't leave." The door opened and revealed Lord Kane with a switch and whip in hand. "Lord Kane, how could you?"

Kane stopped in his tracks and looked at his queen. What would Marcus do? This was bad. "My lady, perhaps I should escort you to your chambers? You don't wish to be here and if Marcus finds out…"

"Too late…" came the dark voice behind Kane. Now Rose was terrified. "I gave you all of it Rose. Your freedom, a son that loves you, a castle, a garden that you fancy, and this is how you repay your lord and master?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. My curiosity doesn't help me." Rose whispered.

"No, it doesn't. Go to my chambers! Now!" Rose crossed to the door and ran as quickly as she could to the bedroom. Morgana was there with Richard. Rose's heart was racing.

"You found them." Morgana was no fool. She had heard Marcus bellow. Richard tried to climb up his mother's skirts. "Richard, your mother is going to be punished. You don't want to be near her child. It will hurt you enough already."

"He's going to hurt Richard?" Rose asked, panicking.

"Through you, my lady. Brace yourself. It will hurt." With that, Morgana swept out with Richard.

Now feeling completely and utterly alone, she thought of what she could do. Going to the window with tears in her eyes, she could see no solution. She wept openly, hoping Marcus would see that she was punishing herself. "I just wish that I could apologize. I'm sorry, my lord. Please, I won't do it again. I should have just come back to the bed chambers. I was a fool."

Without warning, her gown was in tatters and she was naked and vulnerable. Marcus was here and angry. "You were a fool to think that you could sneak around, Rose." He appeared beside her. "I would have thought you wanted to protect our son from my wrath."

"Please, my lord. I beg you. Richard doesn't need or want to feel my pain." Rose pleaded.

"Too bad. He needs to learn to be ruthless, even against his own mother." She could tell that he was a monster, but not to this degree. "Get on the bed, Rose."

She did as she was told, not wishing to make it worse. "You will do as I please tonight without question and I will not beat you. You ask a question or you don't do something I want and I will beat you. Is that clear?" Rose nodded. "Good. This hurts me more than it will hurt you, my dear."

She screamed as he began his assault and began to cry. Both Richard and her next child would be conceived through rape because Marcus deemed it so. Morgana had been wrong, she couldn't change a monster and she didn't think she should try.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 10

The next morning was busy and Mary woke her mistress gently. "Lady Rose, you must get up. Lord Marcus is leaving with the troops soon." She pulled back the covers to find dried blood from the whipping her lady received the night before. "Please my lady. Let me help you."

"I'm fine." Rose answered as she sat up gingerly. "Lord Marcus has ensured I never disobey him again, I promise you that."

"I'll run a bath to clean your wounds and ask Lady Morgana for some healing salve." Mary was off like a shot.

"Thank you." She said to an empty room as she tried to stand. She walked to her basin and washed her face. She didn't look that bad, did she?

Mary returned and rubbed the salve on her back. "This should sooth you, my lady." She washed her mistress's back and helped her dress.

The red cote clung to her back, but she thought she wouldn't have to worry about it. She looked down at her wrist. Marcus hadn't been so cruel as to bond her to him. She was still bound to her son, which she let out a breath of relief.

She was arranging her hair when Marcus came in. Mary left immediately, not wishing to be involved in what Marcus would surely do to her. He grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up as she gasped for breath.

"Now do you understand, Rose? You are mine. You swore you would obey me and you didn't. Your punishment was necessary." He put her down and she retreated to the window. "What no words? I would have thought you would defend those women. Do you not care for them?"

"I don't know them." She whispered.

"You better not misbehave while I'm gone. If you do, I'll bond you to me and Richard won't be able to have his mother any longer." Marcus seethed.

Rose began to cry. "

Yes, my lord."

"Stop crying. It doesn't suit you." He grabbed her white gown and helped her into it. "I know you fear me, Rose. Just behave and I won't hurt you anymore."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him to see if he was serious. "You need to be with your men. They need you more than I do right now."

"Of course, my lady. You're right." Marcus swept out and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She stayed in her room more often than not, having Mary bring her meals as Lady Elizabeth and Lady Maria played cards with her. Sometimes Lady Stephanie came as well. The women chalked it up to her missing Marcus and didn't think anything of it.

* * *

><p>A few months went by and Richard was sleeping in the bed now, too big for his crib at one year old. He was snuggled up to his mother, worried about her. He understood her, she was trapped by his father and he didn't want that for her.<p>

A scream pierced through the castle as Rose sat up, wondering why she had screamed so. Morgana was the first one in the room, followed by Lord Adam.

"Is something wrong my lady?" Lord Adam asked.

"I had a nightmare. It was similar to the one I had before Richard was born." She gasped as Morgana checked her over.

"My lady, you are with child again. It seems Lord Marcus has made a habit of bedding you rather forcefully, only to disappear into the night." Morgana sighed. "He won't be back before your ordeal is over, sadly. Richard will sooth you. He's a bright child."

Richard took his mother's hand. She smiled at him and he hugged her. Despite being one in age, he was more of a three year old in mind. He knew what his mother needed.

The months passed by and both her stomach and Richard grew. Rose went into the garden for exercise and fresh air, but it didn't really calm her. She was worried about the child inside. What if it was another boy? She couldn't bare two cold-blooded killers, let alone a third.

Finally, she got sick and took to being bed ridden. She didn't want to be and she begged that no one send word to Marcus. They complied, but they were worried they would be punished. Richard was kept from her for fear of the heir getting sick as well.

The night of the birth Morgana was in the lady's chambers soothing her as she gave birth. Screams echoed in the hall as Lord Adam and Lord Kane were once again outside the chamber. Kane wanted to see if the child was another half-breed or a human, but Adam wanted to help in some way. He felt powerless these last few months.

"Kane, I can't help her and it upsets me."  
>"What do you mean?" He asked incredulously.<p>

"She's been hurting for Marcus and I can't make it better for her. Now she's having another child and she must be devastated he isn't here for her." Adam explained.

Kane nodded, it sounded reasonable to him. "She's lonely for Marcus. It's just something she doesn't wish to speak to anyone about. She probably discusses it with the ladies in great detail when they play cards."

"You're probably right. I'm overreacting." Adam answered, content for the time being.

Morgana opened the door. "Congratulations, Lord Kane. You have a new niece." She smiled and allowed them into the chamber; Richard tagging along behind them at almost two years old.

Rose was holding her child and didn't look as exhausted as when Richard was born. She looked happy more than anything, relieved even. She looked up and smiled.

Kane came over to her and inspected the child. It was healthy which was wonderful news, as was Rose, but this child was human, unlike her brother. It was unnerving, but wonderful. Marcus could use the child against Rose if he wished to though.

"My lady, what is the child's name?" Kane asked.

"Theresa." Rose answered. "My mother's name."

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Morgana said.  
>"Pardon the intrusion but this is for the ears of the royal family." The messenger looked a little upset and frightened. "Lord Marcus has been injured in the night and we don't know where he is. Also, the High King is dead. As next of kin to Lord Marcus, Lord Kane, you must act in his stead as High King until we can locate King Marcus. As soon as the house is ready to travel, you must go to East Anglia and take up residence in the High King's castle."<p>

Kane looked at Rose. "Thank you, now leave us." Once the messenger left, he turned to Morgana. "How long will it take to move Rose and the children?"

"I suppose if you wish to in a fortnight, it is possible. But you must not push her." Morgana answered matter-of-factly.

"Very well, I will take care of moving servants and getting things packed. Mary, you must pack King Marcus's things as well as Queen Rose's things. Then I want you to pack Richard's and Theresa's things to get ready to go to Anglia. Once a fortnight has passed, we will have Morgana do a check up on the three, and only if they are medically able will we make the journey to London. Is everyone clear on this?" The two women nodded and set about to pack the things they were told. Kane however stayed alone with Rose and the children.

"What is it, Kane?" Rose wondered.

"If we can't find Marcus, I will have to marry you and become High King in his place."

"How long?" She asked.

"Usually a year. Marcus can't be hiding, something must have happened to him." Kane answered. "I think he will be home soon, but just the same I am leaving a letter for him and some staff here to make sure someone doesn't think we just deserted the place. Are you ready to go to East Anglia?"

"Of course, I am. I suppose I have no choice now do I?" Rose asked, sourly.

"You always have a choice, Rose. Never forget that." Kane got up to go. "We'll leave in a fortnight if you are ready." With that, he swept out.

Rose held her newborn as Richard looked on, now at two years old. He looked at his baby sister and knew even though she wasn't like him, she would be a force to be reckoned with, just like their father.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 11

The fortnight had passed faster than Rose would have liked and having a clean bill of health for both herself and her children, she looked around the chambers she had called home for two and a half years for the last time. Sighing, she picked up Theresa from the bed as Richard tugged on her gown, telling her it was time to leave.

Rose closed the door behind her and found Morgana with a cape on. "Good day, Morgana."

"Good day, my queen. You must wear some protection, it is raining outside. The children should as well. Do we have anything for them?" Morgana inquired.

"I have an extra blanket for Theresa, but I believe all of Richard's things were packed away." Rose answered.

"I have a cape for the young boy and for you, Rose." Morgana answered, procuring one from the chest she carried. "This one belonged to Arthur when he was Richard's age. This one was mine, from many moons ago."

"It is most generous of you." Rose answered as she handed Theresa to Morgana. "I hope the trip is uneventful."

"Nothing is uneventful when you are High Queen, my lady." Morgana chuckled softly. "You will find that many will be generous to curry favor to you or your children, even to Lord Kane who rules in your husband's absence."

Rose nodded as they made their way into the courtyard where Lord Kane was waiting for them. With a heavy heart, Rose looked back at her old home as Morgana entered the carriage. Kane took Theresa and handed her to Morgana very carefully, before stopping Rose.

"My queen, I will do everything I can to find King Marcus. You know this."

"What did you put in the letter?" She asked, nervous.

"I told him we were going to the High King's castle in Anglia and that if he came within a year from now, he would everything just as he left it here. I told him I would have no choice but to marry you if he didn't come before the deadline. It will be fine, Rose."

"I don't want a war because of some silly thing Marcus heard on the grapevine." Rose sighed.

He helped her into the carriage. "Everything will be fine. I will take Richard, so that he might ride his first horse. Don't worry, the child should be fine." He closed the door and soon they were on their way.

* * *

><p>One year had gone by and Kane married Rose as Lord Marcus had yet to be found. Rose didn't wish to anger Marcus, should he ever come back, but Kane reassured her that they would be fine. The children were very happy and played with each other at every opportunity.<p>

Kane bedded her that night and he was surprisingly gentle, but little did he know there was an evil lurking in the shadows of his new court as High King. Two green eyes watched the passionate couple with interest.

The next day, Rose was in marital bliss. A spring in her step as she carried Theresa to the garden, she crashed into something quite large and dark.

"Watch where you are going." She said, making sure Theresa was not hurt.

"I could tell you the same thing, Rose." Marcus said, standing before her. "Is this your love child with Kane?"

"No, it's your second, human child. Her name is Theresa, after my mother." Rose answered, a chill going down her spine.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Marcus hissed.

"I did, a whole year. We thought the worst. I missed you terribly and you weren't anywhere. We sent messengers to check at the castle for you." Rose said frantically.

"So you marry my brother and think that I will let you?" He grabbed her. "You disobeyed me, Rose. I will not take this lightly. You will pay dearly for what you've done. I will raise Richard to hate you and Theresa will be sold into slavery. You have no idea what the worst is."

"Please, Marcus, had I known you were still alive, I would have waited for you. I would have begged Kane to put off the wedding."

"You seemed quite pleased to bed him." Marcus accused.

"I thought you were dead. I thought Richard and Theresa were all I had left of you." Rose began to sob loudly. "Please, let me go."

"You won't win against me, Rose. I will bring war on Britain and I will enslave you to me. You can't run from me, Rose. I will find you and I will make you serve me." Marcus looked at her.

"Marcus, I beg of you. Come with me, talk to your brother…"

"He betrayed me. He will not live to talk to me." Marcus seethed.

"To threaten the High King is treason. You know that." Rose answered.

"But you won't turn me in, you love me." Marcus said knowingly. "You can't bear to see me in agony in prison until they try to kill me. Rose, I always get what I want. I knew Kane loved you and our children. I know that he will have a child with you. I also know that I will make him suffer. If you stand idly by and not get involved, I will let you walk away without scars. But if you cross me, you will wish that I had just taken your children away and enslaved you."

"Very well, Marcus. I will do what I must to protect myself and the children. But you must give me your word in return, not to hurt the child inside me now." Rose begged.

"I will raise it as my own, Rose." He touched her face gently. "Kiss me, my queen, and you will know that I still love you."

Rose kissed him and while not immediately regretting it, she did notice he was more forceful this time with his kisses. She pulled away from him and checked that Theresa was still safe in her arms. "This is your father, my dear." She showed Marcus the baby and Marcus seemed prideful in the child.

"She will make a very good alliance for us some day." Marcus said.

"I'm sure she will, Marcus." Rose answered.

"I will be watching you, Rose. Don't forget I have ways to know if you are misbehaving. You will end up like Lady Evelyn: cold, alone, locked in a room to please me when my new wife is with child." Marcus said cruelly.

"You bedded those girls while I was with child?" Rose asked, clearly hurt.

"Of course, that's what they were groomed for. To please me." Marcus answered, then he disappeared before her very eyes.

"Theresa, we must make sure your father gets his throne back or he will bring hell to Anglia to find us and your brother." Rose was shaking visibly.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 12

Rose didn't hear from Marcus for another two years. All she knew was that Kane cared for her and her children; she didn't want anymore. Now Richard was almost six, Theresa was three, and the newest addition to the family, Maria, was now two. Rose had requested out of respect for her previous husband that Kane not try to get an heir. He had acquiesced out of respect for Rose, but he wondered what was wrong with her.

Rose carried Maria in her arms while Richard and Theresa tagged along behind her. They entered the throne room to see a man, bloody and beaten, at the feet of Kane. Morgana, knowing what it could do to the girls, immediately went to Rose and took the girls out of the room, leaving Richard with his mother.

"My lord, what happened?" Rose asked, as Richard ran to his chair.

"This man tells of a dark cloud in the distance that spits fire and hell upon the land." Kane answered, clearly distraught. "But the only man I know of that can cause such pain has been gone these past three years."

Rose visibly swallowed. "What do we do? Do we investigate?"

"I would imagine so. I can send Lord John of Cena Hills to investigate. Will that help you, sir?" Kane asked the man as Lord John came forward.

"I will lead him there, my king." The man said, getting up to take his leave.

"Good, until Lord John is ready, you may stay here in the castle. Mary, find him a room so that he may rest from the weary travels." Kane ordered. Mary curtsied and took the man into the castle.

Richard looked at his mother. "Mommy, you're worried."

"I am. But don't worry, I'm sure it isn't anything to be upset about." She had to stay calm for the children. "Come with me, Richard, it's time for your lessons with Morgana."

Richard followed, knowing not to argue in front of court, but he would inquire as to what was happening later. Rose didn't know what to do and once she gave Richard to Morgana, she turned around. Going back to the throne room, she gasped as she saw Marcus. Only for a brief second and then he was gone, she rushed to the throne room to see the feast for the evening being prepared.

Kane looked up when she came in and hurried to her. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw Marcus, but that's impossible. He's been gone for three years." Rose shook it off. "I doubt he would want a war with us. He knows we want him to come home. I'm sure of it."

"Don't worry, love." Kane said, hugging her.

"I know he would come to us, wouldn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, he must either be captured or dead." Kane answered, trying to get her to stop being frantic. "I know it isn't a comfort, but maybe they just haven't asked for ransom yet. I would rescue him in a heartbeat, I hope you know that."

"I do. I just worry about Richard. He knew Marcus. Theresa and Maria don't need to know until they are older I suppose." Rose looked at him. "Do you wish to try for another heir tonight?"

"Well, John and I should talk strategy, but once he leaves, I'll be more than happy to try again." Kane smiled at her.

"Of course. You must have a lot on your mind, especially with a new threat. You must protect the people, Kane. May I take my leave?"

Kane nodded and she left in a hurry. Kane chuckled, sure she was going to go take care of some petty thing involving Maria or Theresa. She worried about the children so.

"Hello again, love." Marcus found her as she entered her chambers alone. "Did you miss me?"

"Marcus! Are you the cause of the dark that man spoke about? Do you unleash hell on the people just to get me back?" She asked.

"Silly girl, no. I wage war on the people so they will realize the throne has been usurped." Marcus said darkly. "You will not be in my path of destruction so long as you don't support Kane against me."

"I can't condone you killing innocent people, Marcus. What would the children think?"

"The children will be fine. The world is harsh. The girls will learn that rather quickly and Richard, I believe, already has. He worries about you more than you know." He caressed her face.

"When are you coming?" She asked, frantically wringing her hands.

"I will come when Richard comes of age. You have seven years to prepare for my arrival, dearest. I suggest you use the time wisely. Are you going to bed Kane again?"

"I have to. He's the High King and he has no heir of his own yet. Morgana said that I had to give him a male heir."

"There is truth to her words. The High King needs a viable heir or any may challenge the rights to the throne and to you." He laughed and it chilled her to the core.

"You think that people will war over me?"

"No one deserves you but me, love. I will make sure you thrive at my side and once I have you back, I'll cleanse my brother's dirty essence from your beautiful body." Marcus kissed her.

"Why are you waiting so long to invade the kingdom?" She asked, her voice husky.

"I am amassing an army. You will see soon enough, my love." Marcus looked at her. "You wish to save my brother?"

"No, I wish to save our children. I want to spare them watching his brutal death."

"To threaten the High King is treason." He mocked.

"I know you will beat him in combat. You are the true High King."

"The next time you see me, your son will see me as well." Marcus said, disappearing from her view.

"Marcus! Richard is too young for your tactics. Marcus!" Rose yelled.

Morgana and Lady Elizabeth entered. "My lady, you look positively white. What happened?" Lady Elizabeth asked, taking a cloth from the basin.

"I thought I saw Marcus." She answered.

"A dream, perhaps, my queen." Morgana soothed, knowing it was no dream. "Marcus wasn't here. He hasn't been seen for a long time now."

"I know. I'm fine."

" Lady Elizabeth, thank you, but I wish to speak to her alone. Can you make sure the children are ready for the feast this evening? I'm sure Mary will help you." Morgana said.

"Of course. Until this evening, my queen." The lady exited and Morgana turned to Rose expectantly.

"I saw him. He hadn't bothered me for two years." Rose began.

"When is he coming?"

"When Richard is of age in seven years."

"When Richard is crowned High Prince, you mean. He wouldn't dare wish the boy harm, but he will do something during the ceremony." Morgana deduced.

"He told me not to be loyal to Kane and I would be out of his path."

"What about the children?"

"He will not harm them." Rose answered immediately.

"Rose, this is very serious. Without proof, we cannot alert the High King to this." Morgana thought for a moment. "He's kissed you, though."

"Indeed."

"You still need to provide Kane with an heir, Rose."

"I know, Morgana. But I'm frightened."

"As well you should be. No one should anger a Reaper, the least of all a demon."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 13

The years went by. Rose had the five children that Morgana had predicted: Richard was about to be of age at thirteen; Theresa was ten; Maria was eight and a half; Vivian was seven; and the newest addition to the family, Edward, had finally turned five. Rose had a hand in their education and Richard always looked after her. He was a serious child, but he had to be. His father would be back soon.

Rose and Kane had prepared the festivities. There was to be a joust, followed by a feast, followed by the ceremony to crown Richard prince. Rose let her excitement take her fears away, but Richard knew how she was dreading this day, more than any other.

Numerous times they had sent out scouts to the dark cloud that loomed over the land and each time, there were no survivors, except in the case of Lord John, who was sent back with a warning. He had been possessed and once he delivered the message, he had been released. Lady Elizabeth begged Kane not to send her husband back and he had obliged her.

Rose sat in her room with Edward and Vivian. Richard came in and looked at his mother. She still missed his father dearly. "Edward, Vivian. Lady Morgana is waiting for you so you may walk with Theresa and Maria to the joust."

Vivian got to her feet and almost bowled him over with her excitement. Edward followed quietly behind, closing the door on his way out.

"Hello, Richard."

"Mother, you know what today is." Richard began. "I know you are frightened of what will happen to the girls and to Edward, but I promise you that I will protect them."

"Richard, this is your father we are talking about."

"He won't harm us, mother. You mustn't think that he will."

"He wants the throne that he could have had had he turned up before Theresa was born!" Rose spat, looking at him.

"He's a Reaper, you know that." Richard said, softening.

"You can't let him sell the girls into slavery. Promise me!" Rose answered.

"I promise you, mother." Richard embraced her. "Now, let us go to the joust. No doubt the king is waiting for us. Would you like an escort?"

Rose smiled, Richard was always thinking of her. "Of course, my darling." She swept her purple gown up and took Richard's hand. "This was your father's favorite gown, you know."

"I know, Mother. You wear it every year on my birthday and his." Richard said, walking her to the fields, hoping she would be alright. "Don't worry, Mother."

"I just know he'll do something to ruin what we did for you." Rose responded.

"I doubt he'll ruin his own son's ceremony. I don't think he's that petty." Richard answered, holding the last door open for her. "Besides, if anything, he will appear at the feast."

"Your father's first gesture was to bring me to a joust."

"He did love jousting. Lord Adam always won."

"He still does, love."

"Not since he retired to look after us." Richard retorted.

"I suppose so." Rose answered, walking up to the dais. She sat down beside Kane and watched the crowd. There was a hooded figure, but she couldn't be sure.

"As is custom for a prince of the realm to come of age, he will participate in his first joust and should he be injured, he will not be able to be crowned. Let the games begin." Kane boomed. He squeezed Rose's hand as Morgana looked at them. "He'll be fine, Rose. You mustn't fret so."

"He's still my son, Kane." Rose answered, kindly.

The joust was wonderful with Richard placing second to Lord John and not being injured in the process, then the royal family made their way to the feast. The royal children were chattering the entire time, but Rose didn't seem to have an appetite.

"He's here, my queen." Morgana whispered to Rose.

"Marcus?" Rose asked.

Morgana nodded and pointed. All the way in the very back, Marcus was seated at a table, talking to Lord David and Lord Christian. Rose visibly swallowed, Richard had been right. His father had shown himself at the feast for his only son.

"Lords and ladies, I would like to purpose a toast to Lord Richard, soon to be Prince Richard of Britain in the morning. Let us drink and eat in merriment and wish that his father was here sharing this joyous occasion with him." Kane said.

"I am here." A voice boomed from the back. Rose paled and Richard got up immediately. "I must say these festivities are a wonderful way to honor my son." Marcus walked forward as everyone's eyes turned to King Kane. "My king who has usurped my throne, my wife, and now my only son."

"Marcus, you know that you weren't here. Where have you been for the last eleven years? We've been so worried about you." Kane answered.

"Rose, my love, you are more beautiful than ever." Marcus said, ignoring him. Rose blushed as Morgana moved closer to her. "Richard, my son, you have grown into a strong warrior. Did you use your magic during the joust to save yourself from injury? It doesn't matter."

"What are you doing here, Father?" Richard asked, in no mood for games.

"I came for my throne, my wife, and my wife's children."

"You've been gone." Richard answered.

"I have been massing an army to take my lands back." Marcus seethed. "Do not challenge me, boy."

"Marcus, you are speaking treason. I have no choice but to—" Kane began, but then Marcus disappeared. "Right, find him!"

"My lord." Morgana said.

"What?" Kane yelled.

"He took Rose with him." Morgana whispered.

"I'm sorry Richard, but finding the High Queen takes precedence over your ceremony." Kane answered, grabbing a goblet before heading out.

Richard followed. "We'll find her, my King."

Morgana looked at the children remaining. "Theresa, take Maria and Vivian to your rooms. Edward, come here child. We must put you to bed."

The children chattered, wondering where their mother went, but Morgana refused to answer their probing questions. She wasn't sure where their mother was or if she was even still alive.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 14

When Rose woke up, she was in a black bed. Velvet blankets entangled her and it looked as if she was back home in her castle. The one she had shared with Marcus. She got up to take in her surrounds and noticed that this castle was much darker; even when she was with Marcus.

A servant came in with a tray of food. "Here is your food, my lady. We were wondering when you would wake. I will inform the master." She took off immediately.

Rose looked in the closet and found some of her old clothes hanging in the wardrobe. It was like Marcus had never left. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Good morning, love." Marcus said, coming up behind her. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. What about Richard and the children? They'll be worried sick." Rose answered. "I need to tell them I am at least alive."

"They will find out soon enough." Marcus answered. "For now, you will remain here and be served by my servants."

"Are you going to take away Richard's bonding?" Rose asked fearfully. "Because if you did, Richard would fight against you."

"Yes, Richard seems to be his mother's son more than his father's half-breed."

"Please don't call him that."

"Kane taught him his magic no doubt." Marcus taunted.

"Lady Morgana did, actually."

"Interesting."

"Kane had no interest in teaching him magic." Rose answered. "Marcus, you can stop this."

"I've come too far to let this all die. You will be thriving at my side with another child and the children will be feared."

"Marcus, I am not a broodmare."

"No, but you are my wife, which means you obey me."

"You bed me and then what? You'll leave to fight your war and send for me once you've won your prizes?" Rose asked, horrified.

"That was the idea, yes." Marcus said, peeling off his shirt.

"Marcus, please. Stop this. You aren't yourself."

"Rose, my dear, don't you understand. This is how I earned my righteous nickname. I took what I desired and no one would stop me. You won't stop me and our son won't stop me." Marcus cackled as Rose backed into a corner. He came over to her and took out his knife. "Such a beautiful woman. You will cower in fear in my presence from now on." He dragged his knife across the folds of fabric. "You belong to me and that means anything you wear belongs to me as well."

"This was your favorite gown. I wore it every year on your birthday." Rose sobbed.

"I know, but I will buy you a new one when I am king." Marcus answered, ripping the fabric apart and letting it fall to the floor. She stood there shivering and naked. "Come to the bed, Rose."

She did as she was told. He held her, surprisingly gentle.

As if answering her thoughts, he answered. "You are still the mother of my children." His hard look seemed to soften. "Don't worry, love. No harm will come to the people or our children. Only those who fight for the usurper will pay with their lives."

Rose shuddered, wondering where Richard was.

* * *

><p>Richard felt the shudder, which though a negative action was actually a good sign she was still alive. "My lady Morgana!" He called as he saw her in the hallway. "Mother's still alive."<p>

"That's wonderful news, my lord." Morgana answered.

"I want you to show me how to do what father did in the throne room a few days ago."

"Move from place to place?" Morgana asked as he nodded. "That is something only a Reaper can do. I unfortunately cannot teach the trick to you. I taught you all that I knew, my prince."

"Can you tell me how he does it at least?"

"He wills it so and he goes to where he wills. If you will yourself to your mother, no doubt you will find her. But be careful. Your father will mean to trap you with her. If you are going to go after her, at least make sure that you can get her out of his grasp beforehand. Otherwise, you might find yourself commanding an army against the High King." Morgana warned.

"What would you do, Lady Morgana?" Richard looked at her.

"I chose to watch my son and my brother die by each other's hand. Do not make your mother endure the same fate as I. I do not believe she could handle the heartache of losing a child like I did. You must think of her." Morgana turned and left at that.

"Kane! Kane!" Richard ran to his chambers. "Mother's alive."

Kane looked up, from strategy with Lord John and Lord Adam. "You felt her?"

"She's scared, but alive." Richard confirmed.

"Good, that means he'll try to use her as leverage." Kane answered.

"Actually, I think he means to use her as a trap." Richard interjected.

"For what?" Lord Adam asked.

"For me. To lure me. He knows I've bonded to her. He will no doubt use that to his advantage. But, I believe that if we planned accordingly, we can ambush him and kill him."

"Don't be daft, boy, you can't kill a Reaper." Lord Adam admonished.

"But the kid does have a point." Lord John began. "If he could get to the Queen, he could get her out safely before we besiege the castle."

"A good plan. If we knew where the castle was." Kane answered. "Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know. I keep trying, but the details of the outside around her are cut off. A spell in its way and I can't see it." Richard said.

"Very well, we will prepare the army. You try to keep contact with your mother. Lord Adam, I want you to fortify this castle with whatever you need. The ladies and the royal children will be under your protection and will be forced to obey your orders." Kane then turned to Lord John. "Sound the call, in secret, for new recruits. We will strike in two months, whether or not Richard has found the Queen. I want scouts sent out in every direction looking for her."

"It shall be done, my king." They exited.

"Father?" Vivian was in the doorway. She looked so much like her mother. "Where's mother? Is she coming home?"

"We'll find her, Vivian. I promise." Kane hugged her close. "But I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"I need you to be brave and always listen to Richard and your mother, can you do that?" The little girl nodded. "Good girl. Now go to sleep. Father will stay up and look for your mother."

"Father?"

"Yes, Vivian?"

"I hope you find the bad man who took Mother."

"I do too, Vivian. I do too."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 15

The next morning Rose woke up to the chirping of birds. It was odd considering whom she was with, but she opened her eyes to see Morgana of all people in her chambers.

"Good morning, my queen. Richard asked me to contact you. I am not real, I am just an image in your head. Richard plans to rescue you, but I fear he may be walking into a trap."

"What do I do?"

"I suppose if you could tell us where you were, we could send the army after you and Richard would be able to come there and fight Marcus." Morgana answered.

"Richard cannot fight Marcus. If he stands against his father, he'll be killed. I can't allow that to happen and I won't let it happen." Rose responded coldly.

"Then you will have to make a choice when the time comes. Do as Marcus says in the meantime and in two days, I will contact you again and you can tell me where you are if Kane's scouts haven't found you by then."

"Thank you." Rose said. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

"I think I do." Morgana smiled. "Until next time, my queen, may the goddess bless you."

Morgana left her there, wondering what she should do. A servant entered and Rose dressed for the day in a blue cote and black gown. She left her room for the first time and it felt very familiar. She arrived in the throne room to see Marcus with some advisors from his army. The creatures of night, dark skinned and red-eyed, bowed to Rose as she entered.

"My queen, you join us. Did you sleep well?" One asked.

"Very well, thank you. Marcus, might I speak with you a moment?" Rose clearly was uncomfortable.

"Leave us. I will continue this discussion in the war room." Marcus got up and went over to her. "Did you enjoy your night with me, my love?"

"Of course I did. I love you and you were wonderful, even down to the…" She blushed, thinking of her night with him. The passion was enough to make her cheeks flush with color.

"I'm glad. I was happy you decided to stay with me. It will make the transition easier when I take the throne back." Marcus smirked. "What did you wish to discuss?"

"I wanted to know where we were. I have no contact with the children and I don't want them to think I am dead. I won't tell them where I am, but I do wish to let them know that I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about and they shouldn't be so concerned of me as I am of them." Rose let out a breath.

"I understand. The children are your number one priority. I shall have a scribe send a letter to the children." Marcus answered.

"May I dictate it? A mother's words are only understood by herself and the children she bore."

"I see no harm in such a fact." Marcus countered. "Scribe!"

"What is your will, your grace?"

"Procure a letter from the High Queen to her royal children, and then send it with your fastest messenger to the castle at Anglia. Make haste." Marcus swept out of the room without waiting for his answer.

"My queen." The scribe bowed and waited for her.

"My most wonderful children—" Rose began

-:-:-:-

"I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. I had hoped I would have more to tell you, but until I know where I am it is pointless to have Morgana contact me. I am fine and in good hands. The servants treat me as the High Queen and Marcus readies his armies to take on your King. I had hoped that you had found me by now, but Marcus has kept me well hidden. The scribe has at least informed me that it takes a day's ride to get to Anglia, so that should help the scouts. As for you, my loves, don't worry about me for when the time comes, the enemy will be revealed and I will side with the true High King as should you. Don't fret for me. I am always thinking of you and I always will love you. Richard, you will be brilliant in your upcoming battle. Remember to use your position against your father, it will help you when you least expect it. Theresa, take care of your younger siblings. They need their big sister. Maria, continue your lessons with Lady Morgana. You still need to practice your curtsey in court. Vivian, you fret too much about me. I know you have asked your father my whereabouts by now. Richard will find me, you must trust your older brother. He is a warrior and the family protector. Edward, my boy, you are growing stronger every day and I cannot wait to hug you once more. All my love and well wishes, your mother." Richard finished the next day.

The royal children were openly weeping in court and the ladies had definite sympathy for them. Their mother had been taken from them. Vivian stepped forward. "Will you find her, brother? Like Mother promises?"

"Of course, Vivian. Trust me as mother says." Richard hugged her. "What do you purpose we do, my King?"

Kane didn't hear a mention of her to him, so he had to assume she was being watched. "A day's ride from Anglia. He would definitely put her in a castle. What castles are a day's ride from here?"

"Mercia and Kent are the only two, my lord." A vassal replied.

"Search the castles there immediately." Kane barked. "I want my Queen found and unharmed."

"There was no need to yell at them, my King." Richard said, softly. "I want Mother back too, but yelling at them won't help anything."

"I miss her, Richard."

"As do we all."

-:-:-:-

Marcus took Rose's arm roughly and barged in on her servants making their bed. The servants scurried out as their king unleashed his wrath. "You told them a day's ride from Anglia and you thought I would not find out?"

"I told them that to reassure them, my lord. Nothing more. There are more than one hundred castles within a day's ride from Anglia." Rose said calmly.

"You will pay for this, Rose. I wasn't ready!" Marcus barked at her. "Do you want me to hurt you again and leave you pregnant?"

Now it was Rose's turn to be angry. "You left me to go on your Irish crusade. They are my people and you treat them like common filth."

"They are."

"So you raised me up so that you can butcher them with no remorse? You saved the sad little Irish girl so that you may have a clear conscience. But you don't, do you?" Rose bit out.

"What do you mean?" Marcus seethed.

"I mean, you left me with child both times you left and now you want to do it again. I will not allow you to use me as a brood mare." Rose answered.

"You will do as I order you to, Rose."

"I am your High Queen. You will address me as such." Rose said, not amused.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but you are still my wife and a woman. You will bow to my will."

"You'll have to kill me first." Rose retorted.

"Very well, Rose. If you don't undress and let me bed you, I will do as I did to you before Theresa was born." Marcus cruelly remarked.

"Richard will feel it." Rose answered, feeling small.

"Not an almighty High Queen now, are we?" He barked. "Undress now."

"Marcus, please…"

"Not fast enough." Marcus took his knife and ruined the gown, hacking it to pieces. Next he took her wrist as her eyes widened in fear. "If I die, you will feel unimaginable pain until Richard bonds to you again. You are mine, Rose and your son can't help you this time." Marcus cut her wrist and drank it in, making slurping noises. Then he slashed his wrist and pressed them together as Rose struggled. "Say it, Rose. Say the words I want to hear."

"No, I can't. Please."

"Say them or I'll hurt Richard."

"You already have, Marcus."

"SAY IT." Marcus barked, forcing her on the bed. "SAY IT as I enter your beautiful body, my love."

"I'm yours, Marcus. I always have been." She gasped out.

-:-:-:-

"Kane!" Richard ran down the hallway, knocking over servants. Something was VERY wrong. "KANE!"

"What is it, Richard? It's the middle of the night?"

"Mother's been bonded to Marcus." Richard bit out.

Kane sat up. "You're sure?"

"She's not dead, I know that. We both would have felt that. Marcus bonded her to him. If we kill him, she'll be in pain." Richard answered.

"Only until you re-bond with her."

"He re-bonded with her. Isn't that enough?" Richard yelled.

"You'll wake the castle." Kane soothed.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something." Kane said.

"We need to act quickly. He's probably torturing her." Richard turned on his heel and left, leaving Kane alone in the dark room.

"Knowing my brother, he's probably pleasuring himself with her torture."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 16

The next few weeks flew by. Marcus was always angry and Rose tried to stay clear of him. She had just found that she was pregnant again, no doubt from the night of bonding that Marcus had affectionately called "My wife coming home."

Rose sat in the garden and wondered when Richard would come for her. It had been almost six weeks and no word from her children. Maybe they had given up; maybe she wouldn't see them again until Marcus had the throne. She resigned herself to wondering what it would be like under Marcus's cruel rule, for cruel he was.

Earlier during breakfast, he had sucked out the soul of a servant for serving him something colder than he would have liked. She shuddered to think if one of Kane's children displeased him, what he would do with them.

With tears welling up in her eyes, she thought of Richard, Theresa, Maria, Vivian, and Edward. Her beloved children and they didn't seem to care that she was still missing. Richard would have found her by now; that she was sure of.

She didn't know if she could hold on much longer. Every time Marcus was angry, she could feel it. It was a complete turn-around from what Richard was. Thirteen years had given her son hope and light. If Marcus hadn't have left them, maybe things would be different. Maybe Marcus wouldn't have been bent on the vengeance seeking he had now, maybe they wouldn't be in this predicament. Not to mention Maria, Vivian, and Edward would be completely non-existent or completely different with different names.

Marcus looked at her sitting in the garden and wondered if things were going to be different between them now that they had bonded. She didn't want it and he knew why. Richard was her connection to the children and without it: the result was right in front of him.

He crossed to her and knelt before her, taking her hand. "I'm sorry I took you from Richard."

Rose didn't know what to do, so she slapped him. It didn't make her feel any better, but she had done it because she thought it would bring Richard back to her. "You took me from my children." She answered with no emotion. "You deserve whatever Richard does to you."

Marcus looked at her, her eyes devoid of any emotion. They were just empty and lifeless. "You want your children to be here with us, don't you?"

"I would rather go back to them. At least then, I could protect them from you."

"What about us?" Marcus asked.

"You left me ten years ago, Marcus. I waited for you and you kidnapped me from my home. I am the High Queen. My loyalty is to the throne and the High King, whoever may hold the crown. When it is Richard's turn, he will hold the crown and I will be loyal to my son."

"And what about our child inside you now?"

"I will raise it alongside my children as I raised Kane's children beside ours." Rose looked at him. "You should reconcile with Kane. I could speak on your behalf and we could transfer the throne to you. No one needlessly die and the kingdom doesn't need to see bloodshed."

"I can't. I've come too far to stop now." Marcus got up and stalked to the wall.

"Then you bring war upon yourself and this kingdom. Richard is ready for war, Marcus. He is still the future king and he will do his duty; whether it be against a foreign invader or his own treasonous father!" Rose raised her voice only slightly.

Marcus clapped his hands and a guard came forward. "Pack the High Queen's gowns and blindfold her, then put her in a carriage and go back to Anglia."

"My lord?" Rose asked.

"You will get out of my sight, Rose. You might be bond to me and I leave you with this warning: if Richard tries to bond with you while you are with child, it will not work. He must wait until the child is born. I will attack after the child is born. You have your information, now go." Marcus seethed.

She turned to go, but he grabbed her arm.

"I do love you, Rose. I'm not some monster as you would think of me." He kissed her soundly, leaving her speechless as he exited the garden. The guard escorted her to the chamber and helped her pack her gowns.

"Thank you." Rose said quietly. "I suppose you will accompany me home?" The guard nodded. "I see and what is your name so I might vouch for you when we see the High King?"

"Gwaine, my lady." He answered.

"Well, thank you Gwaine."

-:-:-:-

The next day, the carriage was sighted and Richard ran out to it immediately. Rose had since had the blindfold removed from her face and she could tell she was home.

"Come out with your hands up!" Richard yelled.

Rose gingerly stepped out of the carriage and put her hands up. "Is that any way to greet your tired mother as she comes home?"

"Mother!" Richard embraced her. "Is Father with you?"

"Alas, no. But he gave me a gift I shall never forget." She rubbed her stomach through her gowns.

"Another child?" Richard asked.

"I believe your father is angry that the king gave me three children while he had only given me you and Theresa. I promised him I would keep it and love it like my other children. And you cannot bond to me while I'm pregnant, Richard. Marcus couldn't do it while I was pregnant with you." Rose looked at the castle. "I'm sure the High King is expecting me."

"As are we all, Mother." Richard answered, grabbing her hand gently. "We shall talk later, just you and me."

"Of course, my love." Rose said as he led her through the castle gates. The guards all bowed and Gwaine stuck behind Rose, much to Rose's surprise.

In the throne room, Kane was talking to Lord Adam and a number of others when she arrived. "Your Majesty, your queen has returned to us." Richard introduced her.

"Rose!" Kane got up from his throne and embraced her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not." Rose answered. "Where is Morgana?"

"With your children, I shall summon her immediately. The children have missed you desperately. They have been doing as you requested." Kane informed her.

"You received my letter, then?"

"Of course." Richard interjected. "Is something wrong, Mother?"

"No, Richard. Nothing's wrong." Rose was just surprised.

"If there is nothing else, my lady. I should be getting back." Gwaine said quietly.

"Yes, of course. You should go and tell him we got here safely. But I would like to write him a letter before you leave."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Mother!" The children and Lady Morgana had entered the room. They ran to her and hugged her, marveling that she was again with child.

"Yes, you are all going to have another sibling." Rose told them. "I request that everyone leave the royal family here in this room with the exception of Lord Adam and Lady Morgana. Gwaine, you stay too."

At the mention of his name, Morgana looked at him. It couldn't be and it wasn't, but it looked like a grandson perhaps. The resemblance was still there, though it was so long ago.

Once everyone had cleared out, Rose spoke. "Marcus will attack when his child is born. This means that Lord Adam and Lady Morgana along with the Theresa, Maria, Vivian, and Edward will be with me inside the chamber." She turned to Richard. "Richard, you and Kane must protect the people from Marcus. I believe he will raise this city to the ground if we let him."

"We'll be careful. You must take of yourself." Kane soothed. "Write your letter to Marcus. Come children, let us go and leave Gwaine and your mother to write her letter."

"Lord Adam, please stay and write the letter for me." Rose pleaded.

"As you wish, my queen." He answered, going to a desk in the room and procuring parchment.

"My lord Marcus—"

-:-:-:-

"_I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. The children seem to be excited to have another sibling. I myself am still adjusting to being home and I thank you for allowing me to come home. I understand that you do still love me as I still love you, but Marcus as I told you before, I am High Queen. As such, I must obey the rule of the High King and of the throne. I cannot condone your kidnapping of me, despite my feelings for you. I will not help nor hinder you. This is your war with your brother and I would thank you to leave my children out of this, including the soon to be newest addition to the family. I wish you would not let your anger rule you, but I know that you will probably tear this letter up and tell me that I am a foolish woman for such notions. Maybe so, but I beg you to leave the children out of your war. They don't need to be dragged into this. They are still so young. Theresa is ten, Maria is almost nine, Vivian is seven and a half, and Edward is five and a half. Leave them alone. I miss you so and I wish you would not have this war. But if you feel you must, I cannot stop you. I suppose I am indebted to you, if for no other reason than for raising me up and making me your wife. I was a foolish girl then and I might be a foolish woman now, but I still do care for you. All my love for always, Rose."_

"She requested I deliver this to you personally, my lord." Gwaine answered the next day in front of Marcus's court. "She wanted you to know how much you mean to her, despite her duties."

"That may be, but she will still bow at my feet. I will be the new High King and no one will stop me." He answered.

"She said you would say that."

"And what did she say she would respond with?" Marcus said dangerously.

"Good luck and don't kill my son."


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 17

The months had past and Rose was having her child. Morgana was in the room with Rose, while Adam entertained the children outside the door. Rose was in agony and she knew she didn't feel like this with any of the other children. Was it her punishment for still loving Marcus?

When she was utterly exhausted, she realized she hadn't heard the baby cry. "Morgana?"

"Yes?" Morgana's voice permeated.

"Where's the child?"

"Dead, Your Majesty. The child was born dead." Morgana answered as gently as she could.

"I…" Rose was astonished. "What do I tell Marcus? What do I tell the children?"

"You tell them the truth, as they deserve." Morgana told her. "You lost your child and you will live on and help your children."

"I need to rest."

"Indeed you do. I will tell the children and Lord Adam, then go to the king and the prince. They are no doubt planning for the battle." Morgana left her.

Rose sobbed into her blanket, wondering why the gods had cursed her with such a horrible fate as to lose a child. Was it her punishment for loving Marcus? The child had been born dead. Maybe their love was dead too? But what about Richard and Theresa? They were still his children.

A soft knock interrupted her racing thoughts. "My lady?"

"Come in." She answered softly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, my queen." Kane said softly. "You wanted the child?"

"Of course I did!" Rose cried. "How dare you insinuate otherwise?"

"I didn't mean to. I just don't understand why you still love him so. After all the heartache he must of put you through since he took you from us. I could only imagine what you went through. The bonding must have destroyed you." Kane softened more. "I was looking for you every day. Don't think I wasn't, Rose. I love you."

"I know. I love you too, but I… Kane, he's my husband. The father of two of my children, regardless of his sins. Of course he did horrible things, he's a Reaper. From my understanding, they only do horrible things. The fact that he was so nice to me for so long, it makes me grateful and to suggest a lie would be dooming anything I could have with him. I wish to salvage what I have with Marcus. When he attacks, I don't want to have to choose between you. I have to tell him that my last child was dead before it was born and no mother wants that responsibility." Rose sighed. "To tell you the truth, I sometimes wish he had come back in the year after Theresa was born. It would have made everything a hell of a lot easier on me."

"And what about our children?" Kane asked.

"Of course I love them and I adore them, but if Marcus had been High King like he was supposed to be, none of this war would be happening right now." Rose looked at him. "You must promise me that you will protect Richard."

"Of course, I will. I promise, he's my heir." Kane answered swiftly.

"Thank you."

-:-:-:-

Two weeks had passed and there was still no attack from Marcus. The castle was a buzz that the High Queen had lost the baby. After surviving childbed fever for the sixth time, Rose put on her black cote and her black gown. She walked with her children behind her and tears in her eyes as Kane escorted her to outside the city walls.

The grave had already been dug and she began to cry harder. This was very difficult for anyone to bear, but she couldn't do it. She turned around and saw Marcus at the tree. He nodded to her and she walked to him, wondering what he was doing her.

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" Rose asked as the family turned around. Lord Adam poised to defend her from the monster gracing their presence.

"I heard the news that our child…" Marcus looked away.

"It's true. I'm sorry. I couldn't have known." Rose answered sadly.

"I know. I wanted to give you time to grieve. I came to see the child put to rest." Marcus stepped forward and gingerly embraced her. "What will you do now?"

"What I always do, Marcus. I will take care of the children. Theresa is now eleven and learning to be a woman. I will teach her what I must so she might survive with a husband."

"What about us?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, you want a war with a grieving mother. You don't understand that I am not going to fight you and I don't wish to. If you want me, then take your place as High King. Kill Kane and take me for your own as you did when you took me from my parents!"

"Rose, I can't take back what I did. If Kane hands me the throne, I can have you again."

"What did you do to her those six weeks, Father?" Richard asked stepping forward, closer to Rose.

"I bonded to her and cared for her, nothing more." Marcus answered his son.

"Mother?" Richard turned to her. "Is he lying to us?"

"No, Richard. He isn't. You need to accept that not everything Marcus does makes him a bad father. You yourself need souls to survive." Rose stated.

"I take criminals at the king's discretion."

"My point is that you are like your father in more ways than you would like to admit." Rose countered. "I for one want to know when you will attack us, Marcus. I am tired of waiting."

With his child buried, he grabbed Rose's arm and put a sword to her throat. Theresa, Maria, and Vivian screamed as Lord Adam and Richard were poised to save Rose. Rose however didn't scream.

"I will be attacking at dawn and as insurance that you won't attack me before that, I'm taking my wife back." He sneered. They disappeared into thin air and Richard turned to Kane.

"Now what?"

-:-:-:-

Marcus reappeared with Rose and Rose forced herself away from him. "I am not your toy, Marcus. How dare you do that at your own child's funeral?"

"I do what I have to do, Rose." Marcus answered getting his armor on. "You will appear at my side during the battle and you will do as you are told. Remember, you must obey me. You are still bonded to me."

"Very well, but I do it in indignation rather than servitude."

"Rose, you will kiss me when tomorrow is over. I will win and I will make you mine once more."

"We shall see Marcus." Rose answered as she tore a piece of her train off her gown. "We shall see."


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 18

Dawn had come more swiftly than most dawns had previously, at least to Rose whose hands were now bound and she was being led to a horse. Marcus helped her onto it and she thanked him. He got onto the horse next to hers and a guard handed her bounds to Marcus.

"Marcus, I really hope you know what you are doing." Rose said, as the guard stepped away from them to prepare. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"You want to see them try to kill me then?" Marcus asked.

"No, I want a peaceful solution which you don't seem to understand." Rose snapped. "Marcus, you can still stop this!"

"I don't wish to get advice from you, Rose." Marcus answered heatedly.

"Richard is acting more grown up than you." Rose said.

The next moment Marcus grabbed her arm. "You will apologize for that or when I am King, I'll throw you in the dungeon to rot."

"Throw me in the dungeon, then." Rose replied defiantly.

"As you wish." Marcus let go of her arm and they galloped to the battle field. "This is a great day, my soldiers. You will witness the rise of a dynasty and the fall of a usurper!"

The soldiers cheered and roared. To Rose, they looked like demons and she had no idea how to react to them at all. She looked at Marcus who cleared his throat to quiet them.

"If any of you hurts this woman, I will personally punish you painfully. If you win this war, I give you full run of the land and any women you desire, except her." Marcus emphasized.

"You would lead this kingdom to ruin?" Rose cried.

"If I can't have what I want, the people will suffer."

"You sound like a petulant child." Rose answered. He grabbed her bounds and pulled her close.

"This child is using you as a shield." He hoisted her onto his horse and put his arms around her, galloping to the front lines. "You will pay dearly, Rose. You will be made an example of."

"What will you do? The children already hate you."

"Maria, Vivian and Edward will be declared bastards and they will become servants in my household. I will ensure you obey me. Only my children will be heirs to my crown."

"Marcus, you're a monster." Rose said.

Marcus kissed her soundly. "You will see how it will be better once I am High King."

The armies stood against each other and attacked. Steel against steel, steel against blood and bone, the battle waged fiercely between King Kane and the Undertaker of England. Rose could only watch in horror as men from the King's side were slaughtered mercilessly by the demons of Lord Marcus. It was quite a sight to behold as Rose debated whether or not she should find Richard and Kane. They hadn't appeared yet.

Knowing the children were safe in the castle, probably watching the battle, Rose cut her bounds against Marcus's knife, sliding down in the process. She began to run, wondering how her legs could carry her at this rate, she ran through the carnage. Looking for Richard, with Marcus hot on her heels, she knew she was running out of time.

Kane saw her and yelled at his men. "To the Queen!" He made his way through the crowded bloody mess and embraced her.

Marcus came right up behind and Kane shielded her by taking a blow to the chest. Rose watched in horror as Marcus killed him right in front of her. Kane's lifeless eyes seemed to stare straight into as she screamed, her dreams of peace shattered into a million pieces.

Knowing the inevitability of a kingdom to be torn apart, she looked at Marcus who had a look of victory upon his face. She stared at him as he crowed to the mass of bodies that he was now the High King, taking the crown and placing it on his head.

A reign of terror had begun all because he didn't come home and Rose went to him, only to be met with a backhand. Marcus, realizing what he had done looked down at her and smiled cruelly.

"Let my dark reign begin, my dear. Any who don't kneel to me this instant will be killed on sight." He barked. Rose, with little choice, kneeled to him. "You belong to me once again, my dear. You will do as you are told."

"I won't kneel." A voice said from behind Marcus.

"Richard!" Rose screamed, seeing her son covered in blood.

"It's not mine, Mother. I promise." Richard seemed to answer her question.

"Ah, Richard. My only son." Marcus looked pleased. "Come to congratulate me on a job well done?"

"No, I came to tell you that it won't happen today and it won't happen tomorrow, but I will avenge the High King's death and take my rightful place on MY throne." Richard sneered.

"You're welcome to try, boy." Marcus answered. Richard turned to run and Marcus called out. "Let the boy run into the wilderness. We have a party to attend and an execution to witness."

Marcus grabbed Rose roughly and led her back to the castle. Once there, he found Theresa, Maria, Vivian, and Edward in the King's chambers with Lord Adam and Lady Morgana.

"Children, you must bow. This is your King." Morgana said with conviction.

Marcus threw Rose on the floor as the children crowd around her. "I give you a choice as the royal children and family." He looked at all of them. "You bow down to me and I will spare you. If not, I will kill you in front of your mother."

Rose stared at Theresa who looked at her father. "Father?"

"Yes, child?"

"Where's Richard? Did you kill him?"

"No, he escaped. He swore to take his throne back, but I won't let that happen. Will you, Theresa?" He looked at her. She knelt beside her mother. "Good girl."

Vivian knelt too, fearful of what would happen if she didn't. Edward at six knelt as well, and Maria at nine and a half knelt last. Lady Morgana curtseyed as Lord Adam bowed. Rose looked around and gasped at the sight before her.

"Duty to the throne, my love. You will honor me and obey me again."

"Marcus, I beg you. Don't marry Theresa off. She's too young." Rose followed him out of the room, leaving the children. "She's only eleven."

"And when she's thirteen, I will force the King of Scotland to obey my will which I will enforce through my daughter." Marcus looked at her. "Rose, I know you think me cruel—"

"You killed Kane in front of me and threatened Richard in front of the children!" Rose answered.

"That might be, but I am still your king and you will obey me. You swore you obey the crown and you will obey the crown. Won't you?"

"Yes, my King." Rose curtseyed. "Don't take my children from me and I will be yours to command."

"There's a good woman. Now, I expect you for dinner. Just the two of us. Lady Morgana and Lord Adam will look after the children while we dine. Clean up and get a new gown. By then dinner will be ready and remember Rose, I watch all the binded ones."

Rose shuddered and ran down the corridor back to her chambers. She pulled out a purple gown and washed up, ripping the black gown off of her. Theresa came in and looked at her.

"Is Father the High King now?" She asked.

"He is, Theresa."

"Will Richard come home and make peace with Father?"

"I hope so." She dressed in her gowns. "Help your mother with her necklace." Theresa did as she was told.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will still be a family or will Father treat Maria, Vivian, and Edward differently than me?" Theresa looked at her mother.

"I honestly don't know. You'll have to ask your father that, my love." Rose looked in the mirror and sighed, it was almost the same. Before all the children were born. "I must go see your father for dinner, Theresa."

"Of course, Mother."


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 19

Dinner was an affair to remember. Marcus had pulled out all the stops. The table was dressed in the finest fabric and he was wearing the most glorious velvet. She sat next to him as was custom and since they were still married, there was no reason to have another marriage ceremony. This seemed to do well for the both of them.

"Comfortable?" Marcus asked as they sat down. Rose nodded. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, my lord." Rose replied shyly. "You look very handsome this evening."

"Rose, I want you to be comfortable. I only said the things I said because I was angry. I have a very bad temper. You knew this when we first met; when I forced you to say my name." Marcus began. "Let me finish please. I want you to have a good life. I know I've done some horrible things, but I want you and I to start fresh. I want us to grow and love each other. I might not age, but I promise you that I will take care of you and look after all of your children."

"Marcus, that's very kind of you. I think we do need to start fresh and I think that you need to realize that Richard is almost, if not more hotheaded than you. He is your son after all." Rose smiled. "He told me once that he wanted to be just like you. He didn't care that you were cruel. He said that he always treated Mother with respect and I'll be so with my wife."

"Richard is an exceptional young man. He has skill and I would love to train him to be my successor. I want him to come home Rose. Do you know where he would have gone?" She shook her head. "I hope he comes home soon. I know your heart can't take not knowing where he is."

"Marcus, I don't know if I can take you two having so much animosity between you." Rose sighed and sipped her wine. "The fact is that he thinks you are a monster because you murdered the High King in front of his wife in cold blood. He cannot easily forgive something of that magnitude. No matter how much we might wish for it."

"I'm not going to kill my only son." Rose looked at him. "You shouldn't have any more children. You have had childbed fever six times. A lesser woman would have died with the child."

"Marcus, I am stronger than I look."

"I know, love. I just wish the other children would look on me as a father and not a monster."

"They think you are a monster because you seemingly banished their elder brother. Marcus, you can be a strong ruler without being cruel. Don't give your minions the run of the land. Don't let the people live in fear of you as they once did. Evelyn was reduced to slavery because she displeased you."

"She insulted you." Marcus seethed.

"It may be, but you didn't have to take such drastic measures. A day in the stocks would have been enough for her to learn her lesson. Now she scrubs floors and cooks the meals for the other servants in the castle." Rose replied softly.

"You have a good heart Rose. The children need that and I hope you can teach them to have a good heart." Marcus smiled at her.

"I hope so too, Marcus. There need not be animosity between us."

"You are the peacekeeping queen, aren't you?" Marcus quipped.

"I have stopped many a young knights thirsting for bloodshed in the High King's court. I hope to be the same to you."

"Of course. Rose, I always will need you." Marcus confessed. "That must not leave this room."

"Of course not, my lord. I keep your counsel as I kept Richard's." Rose got up from her place. "I would like to retire if that is fine with you, my lord."

"Good night, Rose. I'm going to look over some parchment and send out decrees." Marcus looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too Marcus."

-:-:-:-

Five years had passed, the High Queen Rose had died of some sickness. The doctors could not save her and King Marcus had been devastated. The kingdom was in a state of mourning and no one but Theresa could console the King. Prince Richard had not been seen for years.

The royal children wept for their mother. Theresa, at almost sixteen, became advisor to the King much like her mother had. Maria at fourteen, was entered into marriage negotiating with the Scots to the North and Vivian, at thirteen was learning to defend herself with a sword from an older Lord Adam. Edward, at eleven had been groomed to be the new heir if Richard didn't return in such a time for Marcus to step down from the throne.

"My lord, I wish to go for a walk. This afternoon, the Scots are going to ask for Maria's hand and you must give them an answer." Theresa advised gently, dressed in a red gown.

"Your mother was your age when I first laid eyes on her." Marcus said absently.

"Father, it's been almost a year. You must carry on. The kingdom needs you. We need you." Theresa smiled gently. "Please, for the sake of your people."

"Of course. You're right. You have a wonderful heart, Theresa. Of course you may go for a walk." He turned to look out the window. "Take your dagger with you."

Theresa curtsied and left him in the throne room. On her way out, she found Vivian and Edward having a duel while Lord Adam looked on. "Be careful you two."

"Where are you going, Theresa?" Vivian asked, parrying her brother.

"To the town." Theresa replied, putting her cloak hood up. The black suited her raven hair and her father always said she looked more like him, but with her mother's spirit.

Losing her mother had been hard, but perhaps, she could smile that the Goddess now looked after her mother. Maria had been hit very hard by it and asked her King to put off marriage negotiations until she had properly mourned. The King had obliged and Vivian helped her older sister through the loss. Vivian had always been the strongest of the girls after Theresa herself. At least Maria was going to the North, which was a fortnight's ride if there was good weather with the carriage.

Theresa walked down the path, her red gown glistening in the morning sun. She came to a stall and looked at the riches it had to offer.

"You don't want to buy that, my lady." A voice said.

"Why not?"

"This merchant works for the King."

"Why would I mind that he works for the King?"

"The King is a tyrant."

"I see. What basis do you have for your information?"

"Follow me and find out." The man stepped from the shadows and beckoned her to follow him once more, leading her into the forest. Drawing her dagger and knowing better, she followed, wary of an ambush.

"What have you brought me, Tristan?" A voice boomed. It sounded familiar.

"A court lady, Your Grace." The stranger answered.

"A court lady. My, my. I'm sorry that you were treated harshly, my lady. Let's give you a once over, shall we?" The voice threw back her hood and she braced for jeers, but none came. "Theresa?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"It's me. Richard." The voice stepped closer to her and into the light.

"Richard? Where have you been? We were worried sick and when Mother died, we were sure you would come home to us." Theresa held out her hand. "Come home, Richard. Father will forgive you, I promise."

"What are you his new lackey now?" Richard sneered.

"I have the job of doing what Mother did. I am the peacekeeper of the court. Maria is going to Scotland in a few days and Vivian will probably go somewhere else. Edward is heir to the throne."

"You have no marriage prospects?" Richard asked, amused.

"I have no interest in marrying outside of the court. Father is happy for that."

"I can't go back, Theresa."

"He grieves for his wife and is suffering since you left us." Theresa looked into his eyes. Her green eyes piercing his soul. "I know that you have suffered so, but you need to take your place as heir. This kingdom needs a good leader after Father and Edward is not strong enough." Theresa seemed to really want him to come home.

Richard pondered for a moment. "I'll come home on your birthday. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. Father would want his spirits lifted. There will be a joust with the younger knights. I'll choose you as my champion. Here." She handed him a ribbon. The same ribbon that her mother had handed Lord Adam a very long time ago. "That is your token. Go to the joust field and find Lord Adam. If you show him that, he will happily oblige your every need."

He looked at her. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm the peacekeeper, Richard. It's my job to be nice."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own the WWE or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Rose and her family.

Chapter 20

Theresa's birthday was something the whole court talked about because today was the day that would ensure the succession to Marcus's throne. Whether it was through Theresa or someone else. Dressed in a green gown, Theresa made her way to the throne room. Her father was already there.

"Are you ready, Theresa?" Her father stepped forward. Only Lord Adam was in the room with them. "I really think that Adam is a good choice. I trust him and I trust you. Could you love him?"

"Father, if I didn't think I was ready to, I wouldn't go through with this." Theresa answered, looking at Adam. "Besides, you do not approve of any of the suitors I had. You deemed them unworthy of your throne. Do you think Lord Adam is such a man?"

"I just worry about you. You know that I hold your opinion in high regard." Marcus looked at Adam. "If you hurt her…"

"I will not, your majesty. I know better." Adam winked at Theresa. He had watched her grow up and he knew he was older than her by twenty years, but that didn't stop him. "I will care for your daughter as I cared for our late queen."

"I know, Adam." Marcus turned around. "Shall we go to the joust then? The people will be expecting this announcement."

"Of course." Theresa took his arm.

They walked in silence to the jousting field where everyone was on their feet. Theresa looked out and saw a knight she was unfamiliar with, hoping it was her brother. When Marcus arrived on the throne, he called for the joust to begin.

Throughout the joust, Theresa looked for her token and found it in the final round. The combatants poised to strike and the man with her token forced the knight off his horse. She gasped as the knight got off his horse and came forward to them.

Marcus gave her a look and spoke. "Who are you that can best my knights in single combat? Did you come from a faraway place?"

"No, my lord. I came from a place of great privilege. Your daughter gave me this token and told me it was her birthday. She wanted me to joust for her as her champion." The stranger said.

"Then reveal yourself so I might see who my daughter deems as a worthy champion." He answered back, ignoring all around him.

The stranger shrugged and slowly took off the helmet. Richard stood there, shocking his father and sister but for different reasons. Theresa didn't think he would show himself and Marcus didn't think it would be his son. He feared his son had run to another country.

"Richard?" Marcus responded.

"Yes, it is I. I feared you would not understand why I jousted had I come to you." He got on one knee and braced for death. "I know you are my father and in front of all of these people you put on a brave front. You killed King Kane for your own foolish glory and I didn't even get to see my mother for fear that I would have been killed. So finish your glory and kill your only son."

The crowd was kneeling with the prince. The situation was clearly private, but Richard was illustrating his tyranny for everyone to see. Instead of the shadow of Marcus over him, it was Theresa.

"How dare you?" Theresa spat. "Get up." Richard did as he was told only to receive a slap to the face. "I invite you here to my birthday and you have the gall to try and goad a grieving man into killing someone he loves? How dare you?"

"Sister, I…"

"I am the High Princess and you will address me as such." Theresa cut him off. "You are not worthy of the title of High Prince. You parade around thinking you are better because you didn't make the tough decisions my father did. He might have killed King Kane, but Kane never looked for his brother. Our father had to kidnap his own wife because he didn't have the access to be alone with her. Richard, you have no idea the pain it caused Father, which he had to be seen as a horrible man. So before you come in here with your mightier than thou speech, think before you speak to him that way."

"Theresa, enough." Marcus said. "He doesn't know his place."

"I don't know my place? My place is helping my people. Something you haven't done. You want to auction off Kane's daughters to the highest bidder. Maria the Scots and who knows what you will do with Vivian and Edward." Richard answered.

"Richard, you have no idea the things I've done. The things your sister has done in your absence."

"I know that your people starve."

"That may be, but we are aware of that. We are trying to help them. That is why we have decreed in celebration of the Princess Theresa's birthday, that anyone who is starving may come to the castle and eat." The crowd cheered.

"Richard, please come home. We have been worried sick about you. Father has been trying to find you since you took off." Theresa looked at him hard. "You need to be the stability this land needs."

"What about you? The peace needs to be kept." Richard answered quietly.

"Be that as it may, I trust you as I always have. You need men like you to lead our people. We need to be strong. Richard, you have to look around. All these people respect our king. It's time you did too. Take your rightful place and come home." Theresa pleaded.

"I refuse. Theresa, you are still pure and you can save these people. But I cannot submit to someone who tormented my mother. No matter who he is." Richard turned away from her.

"Then I shall decree: Anyone who is caught helping Richard will be imprisoned and tortured for information leading to his arrest. You have one day to leave this kingdom. You will be hunted and I wish you would reconsider." Marcus boomed. "Go Richard, on pain of death."

"Father!" Theresa cried.

"My word is law, Theresa. Do not question it."

"As you wish, my lord." Theresa curtsied and went back to her place.

"Come with me, Theresa."

"I cannot. You are a fugitive now. Go, Richard. Please."

"Of course, Your Highness." Richard mocked. He walked out but not before tossing the token she had given him to the ground. Adam gasped and Marcus remained silent. Theresa went to pick it up and Richard turned back to look at her.

"You're a good person, Theresa. Just like our mother." And with that, Richard was gone.


End file.
